Mr Wu!
by mimimiu
Summary: [HEY FINAL CHAPTER] bagaimanapun suaminya, Yifan tetaplah Yifan. Dengan dirinya yang apa adanya, Joonmyeon jauh akan lebih mencintai dan menghormati suaminya itu. KrisxSuho, Wu YifanxKim Joonmyun. Kids Tao Sehun. Family. Romance. Mengucapkan selamat membaca.
1. Chapter 1 - Sweetest Husband Wu

Title : Mr. Wu! Chapter 1 - Sweetest Husband Wu.

Cast : Wu Yifan/Kris GS!Wu Joonmyeon/Suho

Length : Chapterred Drabble (?)

Warning : GS, gaje, boyxboy

Cast milik saya. :p

Harap maklum fic pertama saya minna. mohon bantuan para senior *bow*.

.

Joonmyeon sedikit mengerang ketika tulang-tulangnya bergemeletuk pelan karena ia rengganggkan. Helaan nyaman terdengar dari bibirnya ketika punggungnya menyentuh ranjang. Ia beberapa kali berguling untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan. Ah, rasanya begitu enak setelah berjam-jam duduk menghadap komputer. Mau bagaimana lagi, besok deadline untuk tulisannya, sedangkan sebagian saja belum ia rampungkan. Ia jadi tidak enak pada Yifan karena memintanya tidur lebih dulu.

Eh, tunggu, Yifan dimana?

Joonmyeon segera bangkit ketika menyadari suaminya tidak ada disana—di tempat seharusnya ia berada. Seingatnya Yifan tidak berjalan ketika tidur, justru malah paling sulit bangun. Dengan khawatir Joonmyeon menajamkan matanya untuk menemukan suaminya.

.

Senyumnya terkembang. Ia bahkan terkekeh ketika melihat Yifan terlihat tersiksa tidur dengan melipat kaki panjangnya di atas sofa ruang keluarga, tak jauh dari meja tempatnya bekerja tadi. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadari Yifan menunggunya selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Joonmyeon mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh suaminya. Wajah tampan pria itu merengut, tetapi masih tertidur. Dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya, ia mengelus surai coklat Yifan, menimbulkan sedikit perubahan pada ekspresi wajahnya—sedikit lebih damai. Jemarinya berganti membelai lembut pipi putih Yifan, mencoba membangunkan sang suami.

"Yifan, bangun. Ayo pindah ke kamar."

Hanya gumaman kecil. Joonmyeon mengecup kening suaminya. "Badanmu pegal-pegal kalau tidur di sofa, Yi,"

Kedua bola mata itu pelan terbuka, menampilkan iris kelam yang masih malas. Ia mencubit gemas hidung mancung Yifan, kemudian menggsekkan ujungnya dengan miliknya.

"Joon.."

"Sudah kubilang tidur dulu, kan? Kenapa malah menungguku selesai? Bukankah kubilang aku akan lama, tuan Wu."

Yifan tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan istriku bekerja sendirian di tengah malam?"

Kembali hening. Kedua bibir yang tadi sama-sama menampilkan senyum itu kini malah terlena dalam kecupan. Entah siapa yang memulai, entah bagaimana akan berakhir.

Joonmyon mengeluh dalam hati. Jatah tidurnya terampas, sepertinya malam ini ia harus lembur lagi. Tuan muda Wu ini tidak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah.

"Ehm, Yifan," Joonmyun mencoba mendorong tubuh tinggi suaminya. "Ayo ke kamar saja,"

\- END -

Eh, hai.

mencoba-coba buat akun ffn dan semoga bisa diterima dengan baik. hoho.

mencoba-coba post fanfic dan semoga bisa digunakan sebaik-baiknya (?).

maafkan saya karena ini dibuat dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, jadinya ya, singkat. :|

hehe. terima kasih sudah membaca readers sekalian. *bow*


	2. Chapter 2 - One Day Nanny Wu

Title : Mr Wu! chapter 2 - One Day Nanny Wu.

Length : Chaptered Drabble (?)

Cast : Wu Yifan/Kris, GS!Wu Joonmyeon/Suho

Warning : Genderswitch Suho, Gaje, Boyxboy.

~Selamat Membaca~

.

"Yi, kau seharusnya tidak meletakkan pakaian kotor disini!"

"Ruang kerjamu berantakan sekali!"

"Jas digantung di lemari, Yi, bukan diletakkan sembarangan begini!"

"Letakkan piring bekas cakemu di dapur!"

Hampir semua orang tahu kalau Yifan itu pemalas. Dan ia akan semakin kesal bila Joonmyeon terus mengatainya seperti itu. Ck. Joonmyeon seharusnya bisa maklum padanya, bukankah mereka sudah bersama sejak lima tahun lalu.

Yifan menghela nafas lagi. Seandainya ia tidak semalas ini, pasti pekerjaan rumah ringan seperti ini tidak terlalu menyulitkannya.

_Vacum cleaner_ bergerak lagi. Ck. Sifat malasnya tidak membantu sedikitpun. Apalagi saat keadaan begini.

"Yifan.."

Tangannya yang tadi bergerak mengaduk adonan bubur kini terhenti. Fokusnya langsung teralih pada wanita yang sedang bertumpu pada meja makan, menahan dirinya agar tidak ambruk.

Yifan segera berlari, jemarinya menggenggam erat kedua sisi lengan wanitanya. "Ck. Kubilang kan istirahat saja di kamar, Joon, kenapa memaksakan dirimu berjalan kesini. Kau bahkan belum bisa berdiri dengan benar!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lemah, "Aku hanya memastikan kau memasak dengan benar. Aku tidak mau dapurku terbakar karenamu, Yi."

Sejak kemarin malam tubuh Joonmyeon memang terlihat tidak sehat. Wajahnya pucat, badannya lemas. Tapi ketika diminta Yifan untuk pergi ke dokter, Joonmyeon selalu mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Joonmyeon terbukti benar-benar sakit ketika tadi pagi Yifan terbangun karena Joonmyeon menggigil hebat dalam tidurnya. Padahal Yifan ini tipikal orang yang susah bangun pagi.

"Tentu saja aku memasak dengan benar, Joon." Yifan menuntun istrinya duduk di kursi, kemudian mencium pipi pucat itu sekilas. "Kau duduk saja. Sebentar lagi buburnya matang."

Yifan menatap istrinya khawatir. Demamnya bahkan masih tinggi, walaupun jauh lebih rendah daripada tadi pagi.

Mangkuk bubur Joonmyeon sudah ludes, juga dengan dua butir pil yang tadi disiapkan Yifan—walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan dari suaminya.

Kembali kedua lengannya menuntun Joomyeon berdiri. "Ayo ke kamar, Joon."

.

Tangannya masih mengelus surai hitam istrinya. Ketika dirasanya Joonmyeon sudah tertidur, Yifan bangkit berdiri.

"Yi," lengannya ditahan oleh tangan pucat istrinya. "Mau ke mana? Jangan pergi,"

Yifan tersenyum. "Ke dapur, Sayang. Aku harus membereskan alat masak."

Bibir plum pucat itu semakin melengkung ke bawah, "Maafkan aku, Yi, karena aku sakit kau harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

–membuat Yifan semakin gemas.

"Aku akan membereskan dapur nanti, tapi kau disini saja, kumohon."

Yifan menggeram dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak wajah anak anjing kehujanan milik istrinya?

Pada akhirnya Yifan memasukkan kedua kaki jenjangnya ke dalam selimut, ikut berbaring sambil memeluk istrinya.

Ia menatap wajah damai Joonmyeon. Matanya yang terpejam, wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dengan pipi yang memerah, bibir plum yang walaupun kehilangan warna pinknya tetap membuat hati Yifan berdesir.

Kemudian kedua bibir itu bertemu. Tetapi ketika Yifan mengambil tindakan lebih jauh, Joonmyeon mendorong dada suaminya. "Jangan, Yi, aku sedang sakit. Kau bisa tertular,"

Yifan ingin menolak, ia ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Tetapi akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi keduanya.

"Istirahatlah, Joon." Bibirnya mengecup pucuk kepala Joonmyeon singkat. "Cepat sembuh, Sayang."

.

Tangan Joonmyeon yang mengguncang tubuhnya bisa ia rasakan, namun rasanya ia malas sekali membuka mata pagi ini.

"Yi, ayo bangun, kau harus ke kantor!"

Teriakan Joonmyeon hanya dibalas gumaman pelan.

"Ya Tuhan, Yi, badanmu panas sekali." Joonmyeon melemparkan tubuhnya ke samping suaminya, mengelus pelan rambut kecokalatan sang suami. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah kemarin. Oh, _poor little dragon_,"

Yifan mengernyit, merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh kegiatan wanitanya. Melihat itu, gerakan lembut tangan Joonmyeon berganti mengacak surai suaminya gemas.

"Aku akan buatkan bubur." Kekehan kecil kembali terdengar dari bibir Joonmyeon ketika Yifan semakin mengernyit tak nyaman karena ia menarik pelan pipi suaminya itu. "Salah sendiri, sudah tahu aku sakit main cium saja."

"Kau juga balas menciumku kemarin, Joon. Kau juga bersalah,"

"Tidak! Kau yang menciumku!"

"Kau berteriak, artinya kau bohong. Jangan mengelak, Joon. Lagipula tidak baik berteriak pada orang sakit."

"Tidak! Aku tidak berteriak!"

"Kau baru saja berteriak."

"Tidak!"

"Sudahlah, Joon, aku pusing. Kau mau kucium lagi?"

"Yifan!"

"Iya, Sayang?"

-END-

.

Haaaa terima kasih sudah membaca minna! senang sekali mendapat sambutan baik dari readers sekalian. *bow*

hihi ini tambah gaje Krishonya. gapapa ya :3

sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca dan terima kasih reviewnya. *bow lagi*

Eh, mau balas review sekalian ah hihi

babyjunma : terima kasih revienya! siap! saya sedang menggebu-gebu dengan couple ini!

peblish : thnks reviewnya. sejak kris keluar mama suho emang jadi single parents, jadinya langka fic saya juga sedih :( iya rencananya gitu. gatau deh kalo mandek ditengah jalan wkwk :3

jangnanan : makasih revienya. iya begitu, mau buang-buang fanfic krisho di laptop :3 nekat, ya? langsung chapter, lagi. uh.

nadira12 : hehe makasih reviewnya. semoga bisa bikin panjang ya *pundung*

whrilwind27 : terima kasih loh revienya. dibuat lagi kok krishonya. mau berapa? (?)

sukhyu : makasih ya reviewnya. itu adegan terakhir kalo dilanjut rattingnya berubah M. saya masih dibawah umur :3


	3. Chapter 3 - Cemburu, eh, Nyonya Wu?

Disclaimer : All cast aren't mine.

Length : Chaptered Drabble

Cast : Wu Yifan/Kris, GS!Wu Joonmyon/Suho, GS!Do Kyungsoo

Pair : Krisho

Warning : OOC, Fluff gagal, Yaoi, genderswitch.

Mengucapkan Selamat Membaca~

.

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 3 – Cemburu, eh, Nyonya Wu?

.

.

Jari telunjuk Joonmyeon masih berputar di atas pinggiran cangkir susu coklatnya. Matanya terus menatap ke luar jendela yang dihiasi butiran bening air langit, mencoba menemukan sosok Yifan dalam kerumunan orang yang saling berebut mencari peneduh dari tetesan hujan diluar.

Bosan.

Joonmyeon menggerakkan telunjuknya, mengukir kata diatas kaca yang berembun.

Kenapa lama sekali?

Yifan kau menyebalkan.

"Joon?"

Saat hendak menulis baris keempatnya Joonmyeon dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Yifan yang sudah –tidak lagi— ia harapkan. Ia tersenyum hambar, tidak semanis dan setulus biasanya.

"Sudah lama?" Yifan mengambil duduk dihadapannya. Kemudian membuka buku menu, memilih, lalu menyampaikannya pada pelayan yang berdiri disamping meja mereka, sudah siap dengan note ditangannya.

Sedikit menggeleng, Joonmyeon kembali menatap air langit yang terus menimpa bumi diluar sana.

Bahkan tanpa melihat ataupun mendengar, Joonmyeon akan tahu apa yang akan dipesan Yifan. Bahkan ketika Yifan terlihat berfikir lama, Joonmyeon akan tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

Kopi hitam yang mengepul asapnya, dan sepotong cheese cake dengan madu diatasnya. Joonmyeon selalu suka dengan selera Yifan. Walaupun terlihat sederhana, tetapi bahkan memiliki keseimbangan didalamnya. Yifan seolah menyamankan rasa pahit kopi dengan manisnya cake dilidahnya. Membiarkan indra perasanya itu mengecap rasa yang kaya. Tidak selalu manis, tidak melulu pahit.

Kini Joonmyeon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Yifan yang berpakaian asal sesuai keinginannya dan terlihat dingin, sedang dirinya yang selalu ingin terlihat rapi dan menyenangkan. Ia berfikir lagi, apakah ia dipilih oleh pria itu hanya sebagai penyeimbang, pelengkap, ataukah sebuah kebutuhan?

Ia tidak mau hanya dianggap sebagai penetral kehidupan –hanya sebagai tambahan agar terlihat seimbang. Ia ingin dianggap ada untuknya sendiri. Ia ingin dilihat sebagai dirinya sendiri.

"Joon?"

"Hm?" Tersenyum lemah, Joonmyeon menatap iris hitam itu—dan bahkan rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah di kantor?"

Joonmyeon tahu suaminya khawatir padanya. Hanya, ia takut akan diberi kenyamanan sesaat. Ia tidak akan terlena, sehingga ketika Yifan memang tidak benar-benar menginginkannya, ia akan pergi dengan sedikit luka—tidak akan terlalu dalam, jadi akan mudah untuk menghilangkan bekasnya.

Joonmyeon menggeleng lagi. Tatapannya beralih pada cairan coklat dicangkirnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menenangkannya—sesuatu selain mata Yifan. "Hanya sedang berfikir." Jemarinya menangkup cangkir dihadapannya, mencari sisa kehangatan dari coklat panas yang bahkan sekarang sudah dingin—selain pada genggaman tangan besar pria itu. "Tentang kita, tentang apa arti diriku bagimu."

Alis tebal pria itu terangkat. Tanda Yifan sedang tidak mengerti apa yang wanitanya katakan. Ah, bahkan gesture tubuh pria itu sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, namun pahit. "Apakah aku seperti rasa pahit yang menyeimbangkan manis, ataukah garam yang melengkapi masakan, atau makanan itu sendiri yang dibutuhkan manusia untuk terus bertahan hidup."

Bibir Yifan merengut, dahinya berkerut, sedang memikirkan apa jawaban yang tepat—pasalnya Joonmyeon terlihat sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus. "Menurutku tidak ketiganya."

"Lalu?"

"Kaulah hidupku. Aku terlahir karena kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk menemaniku." Ia mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon, meminta bola mata itu menatap miliknya. "Aku hidup karena akan ada jantung yang berdetak untukku. Seperti itulah kau, Joon. Kau adalah jantungku, kau juga nafasku. Aku tidak akan ada kalau kau tidak dicipta."

Untuk sesaat Joonmyeon hanya menatap suaminya tanpa berkedip. Tapi langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela lagi—wajah yang sudah dipenuhi semburat merah.

Yifan meraih jemari Joonmyeon yang menangkup cangkir susunya, kemudian membawanya ke dalam genggaman. Memberi rasa percaya, memberi rasa nyaman. "Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku lagi, Wu Joonmyeon."

Hanya anggukan kecil dari Joonmyeon, namun sudah bisa membuat Yifan percaya bahwa wanitanya ini tak akan meninggalkannya. Ia tahu wanitanya ini akan selalu mencintainya, begitu juga dirinya.

.

"Jadi, apa kau marah karena aku terlambat?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi. "Aku cuma sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa kau terlambat, padahal kau bisa kesini tidak sampai sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki dari kantormu. Dan.." Joonmyeon terdiam, menimang apakah sebaiknya ia katakan atau tidak. "Kenapa kau berjalan bersama seorang perempuan.."

Yifan tersenyum. Jadi, Joonmyeon cemburu, eh? "Kau ingat saat aku ceritakan tentang Do Kyungsoo?"

"Gadis Korea itu?"

Sambil menyesap kopinya Yifan mengangguk. "Gadis itu pelupa sekali. Ia bahkan meninggalkan payungnya di taksi pagi tadi, tanpa tahu nomor polisi ataupun perusahaan mana. Aku hanya memberikannya tumpangan sampai kesini karena, yah, kau tahu, istriku selalu menyiapkan kotak makan siang dan sebuah payung sebelum aku berangkat kerja Setidaknya agar ia bisa pulang tanpa harus kedinginan karena pakaiannya basah."

Kepala itu mengangguk-angguk cepat, seolah meyakinkan Yifan bahwa ia percaya. Ia sendiri tidak pernah tahu kenapa istrinya ini begitu manis. Seolah memang sudah disiapkan untuk dirinya yang pahit.

"Jadi, hanya karena cemburu kau sampai meragukan kesungguhanku, Princess?"

Bibir wanita itu mengerucut lucu, "Aku tidak cemburu, Yi!"

Hanya malah semakin membuat Yifan terkekeh puas.

.

"Aku mau pesan strawberry cheese cake." Si pelayan kemudian beranjak dengan sopan.

Yifan mengacak rambut hitam istrinya, terlalu gemas pada wanita didepannya ini. Yifan sendiri heran bagaimana moodnya bisa berubah secepat itu. "Lapar setelah berfikir keras, hm?"

Joonmyeon merengut lagi. "Tidak, hanya sedang ingin memakan sesuatu. Kalau boleh aku malah mau mencincangmu menjadi adonan sup." Lihatlah, bahkan dia sudah mulai marah-marah lagi sekarang.

Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya sudah menjepit pipi milik istrinya. "Bukankah kau makan banyak sekali tadi pagi, Sayang? Lihatlah perutmu bahkan sudah buncit sekarang." Giliran tangannya yang lain mengelus pelan perut Joonmyeon—tersenyum bangga ketika merasakan sedikit pergerakan didalamnya.

"Bodoh! Mana ada ibu hamil yang perutnya tidak buncit?"

"Lihatlah, baby, ibumu pemarah sekali, ya?"

Joonmyeon semakin menekuk wajahnya. Sedangkan tawa Yifan malah terdengar penuh kemenangan, seolah bayi yang dikandung Joonmyeon mau saja sependapat dengannya.

Sang suami kembali meraih jemari Joonmyeon yang menganggur di atas meja, kemudian membawanya menuju bibirnya, memberi kecupan singkat.

"Kalau aku kurang, atau aku salah, katakan saja, Joon. Atau ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu, aku siap mendengarkan."

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Matanya memejam, menikmati bagaimana bibir lembut suaminya menyentuh keningnya. Rasanya hangat didalam dada, walaupun kulitnya mengigil merasakan dinginnya hujan diluar.

Yifan kemudian berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo pulang."

Dengan sebuah senyuman hangat, Joonmyeon menyambutnya.

.

Joonmyeon tahu Yifan akan selalu melindunginya.

Yifan tahu Joonmyeon akan selamanya mencintainya.

Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah genggaman tangan, mereka tahu mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

.

"Yi, aku mau es krim."

Alis Yifan menanut. "Es krim? Saat hujan begini?"

"Ini keinginan bayinya, Yi. Ayo cepat!"

Yifan pasrah saja ketika genggaman Joonmyeon menariknya.

.

Yifan segera menutup payungnya begitu sudah sampai di depan halte bus yang penuh sesak orang berteduh. Sedang gadis didepannya sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit terkena tetes hujan.

Ia kemudian membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih, Sajangnim. Sampaikan salamku untuk Joonmyeon noona. Saya juga mohon maaf karena belum bisa menyapanya secara langsung. Semoga nanti persalinannya lancar." Katanya dalam bahasa Korea yang fasih.

Si pria mengangguk. "Tak apa, Kyung. Tapi kau harus belajar lagi supaya tidak menyulitkan dirimu sendiri." Yifan sendiri tampak lancar melafalkan kata dalam bahasa ibu istrinya itu.

Gadis itu terlihat malu-malu karena sedikit tak enak pada bossnya ini. Begitu Kyungsoo ikut masuk bersama orang-orang lain ke dalam bis, Yifan langsung berlari, tak mau terlambat menemui istrinya.

Kyungsoo memang baru satu minggu bekerja di perusahaannya. Ia juga belum terlalu mahir berucap mandarin. Makannya dia sedikit sulit berkomunikasi dengan teman kantornya.

Yifan sendiri sebenarnya sudah tak sabar bertemu istrinya, apalagi setelah ditahan hampir dua jam di rapat dewan direksi tadi. Ia tentu tak tega bila harus membiarkan Joonmyeon menunggu lebih lama hanya untuk mengantarkan gadis ini ke halte. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa diam saja melihat seorang gadis yang tidak bisa meminta tolong pada orang lain, berdiri menunggu hujan reda di depan kantor, kan? Lagipula haltenya juga tidak jauh dari kedai kopi langganannya.

-END-

Eh, entah kenapa jadinya begini. gara-gara hujan kali, ya. :|

Bagi yang sudah membaca dan berkenan memberikan review saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. *bow*

Maaf kalo tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers, ya, maafkan otak saya. Semoga feelnya dapet :3

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah baca dan review *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 4 – Ketika Nyonya Wu Ngidam

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Romance, family, a bit humor.

Genderswithced Suho.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Suara keyboard yang ditekan tak manusiawi itu—saking cepat dan kerasnya— sama seperti suara bising lalat di telinga Joonmyeon, sangat mengganggu. Ingin rasanya ia mengambil paksa laptop di pangkuan suaminya, menghancurkannya sampai se remuk-remuknya. Pasalnya laptop sialan itu sudah merebut Yifan dari sisinya.

Yifan sendiri sebal setengah mati pada istrinya itu. sejak pagi Joonmyeon merengek ingin minta ini-itu, ingin beli ini-itu, tapi ketika Yifan mengabulkan permintaannya di depan mata, Joonmyeon malah meminta sesuatu yang lain, berdalih Yifan terlalu lama dan dia sudah tidak ingin lagi. Padahal Yifan sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya.

Joonmyeon bahkan meminta untuk pulang ke Korea. Ck.

"Yifan.."

"Hm?" Joonmyeon merengut lagi ketika suaminya itu hanya memberikan jawaban singkat seperti itu. Apalagi fokus pria itu masih serratus persen pada laptop di pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin tas Gucci terbaru, Yi. Ke mall sebentar apa susahnya, sih?"

"Tidak mau. Paling tidak dipakai."

"Kalau _baby_nya ngiler bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan."

Yifan yang merasa sedikit bingung karena Joonmyeon tidak lagi merajuk—Joonmyeon biasanya akan terus merengek sampai keinginannya dikabulkan—begitu terkejut ketika melihat istrinya itu dengan bibir bergetar tengah menatapnya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Kau.. tidak.. mencintaiku.. lagi.. Wufan.."

Mendengus pelan, ia singkirkan laptop yang tadi dipangkuannya, berganti memeluk wanitanya itu. "Jangan mulai lagi, Joon. Kau tahu, kan, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Yifan gemas sendiri begitu tangisan istrinya berubah isakan kecil, dan bagaimana kepala bersurai hitam itu semakin dalam menyeruk ke dadanya membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bahkan Kyu oppa saja—" Sebuah suara tarikan ingus terdengar, "—mau membelikanku sushi walaupun sedang turun salju."

Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut halus istrinya, membuat wanita itu memajukan bibirnya. "Itu pasti karena kau merajuk terus, jadi hyung terpaksa pergi karena ia jadi tidak fokus bermain game dan—aw! Sakit, Joon!"

"Tidak, tahu. Tentu saja karena Kyu oppa menyayangiku. Tidak sepertimu, Yifan pelit!" Ia mencubit lagi pinggang suaminya, membuat lelaki itu kembali berteriak.

Pria jangkung itu memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap mata istri mungilnya. "Sudah kubilang jangan nonton drama-drama itu lagi, Joon." Jari telunjuknya mengetuk pelan pelipis Joonmyeon. "Lihat, otakmu sudah tercuci. Mana ada cinta diukur dengan benda apa yang sudah kubelikan untukmu?"

"Itu karena kau lebih cinta pada uangmu."

Joonmyeon memekik ketika suami jangkungnya tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, membawanya ke dalam gendongan ala pengantin. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita pergi, beli sebanyak apapun aku tak peduli, karena aku cinta padamu."

"Tidak mau. Sudah tidak ingin." Joonmyeon sendiri bergidik melihat suaminya jadi mendadak _cheesy_ seperti ini. Mungkin akan jadi romantis ketika Won Bin yang melakukannya. Tapi ini Yifan, uh, malah jadinya menakutkan.

"Loh, katanya mau tahu sebesar apa cintaku? Lagi pula kau, kan, sedang ngidam. Kalau _baby_nya nanti ngiler bagaimana?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ngidam tas Gucci." Joonmyeon berkata malu-malu. Wajahnya yang sudah mulai memerah ia hadapkan pada dada bidang suaminya. "Aku cuma ingin perhatianmu saja, Yi."

Yifan terlihat speechless mendengar pengakuan istrinya. "Ya Tuhan, Joon, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Habisnya kau sibuk sekali dengan laptopmu sejak pagi. Aku, kan, juga butuh perhatian, Yi."

Yifan terdiam, masih asik menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat semakin mnggemaskan dengan segala semburat merahnya. "Baiklah, kita ganti destinasi."

"Eh, mau ke mana?"

"Ke kamar tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan seluruh perhatianku padamu, Joon."

Joonmyeon mendelik. "Jangan macam-macam! Aku sedang hamil, Yifan!"

"Tenang saja aku akan pelan-pelan."

"Yifan! Turunkan aku!"

…

"Aku pulang—Joon?!"

Yifan buru-buru melepas sepatunya, berlari mencari suara istrinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Joonmyeon tengah menangis meraung. "Ya Tuhan Joonmyeon, ada apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Yifan langsung memeluk istrinya itu, menenagkan Joonmyeon dengan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana bisa.. hik.. Xiau Chen mati? Kasihan.. hik.. Xiau Yi.."

Seandainya sebuah komik, di dahi Yifan akan muncul empat siku-siku. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan nonton drama tidak jelas begini, Joon. Aku pikir ada apa-apa dengan bayinya."

"Tapi.. hik.. _baby_ maunya nonton drama, Yifan."

Entah sudah berapa kali ia hembuskan nafas naga miliknya, mencoba sabar dengan istrinya yang super duper manis itu. Yifan mengeluh dalam hati. Kalau istrinya saja sudah begini, bagaimana anak mereka nanti? Ya Tuhan..

…

"Suami orang lain mati di drama saja kau sudah menangis seperti ini, Joon. Bagaimana kalau aku yang meninggal?"

Joonmyeon mendelik, lalu buru-buru memukul lengan suaminya. "Tidak boleh berkata begitu, Yifan! Kau tidak akan mati! Kau jangan mati.."

"Aku hanya bercanda, Joon. Jangan dianggap serius," Yifan sekarang merasa bersalah karena guyonannya malah membuat Joonmyeon khawatir.

"Tetap saja kau tak boleh berkata sembarangan, Yi. Aku tak mau kau benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku dan anak kita."

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kalian?" Yifan mengelus surai istrinya sayang. "Ayo kita rawat dia bersama-sama. Aku berjanji aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik nanti."

Joonmyeon mengangguk, kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Doakan aku agar aku juga bisa jadi ibu yang baik."

-END-

* * *

Eh, hai.

maaf ya agak lama updatenya. saya baru sakit nih huhu. akhirnya kebiasaan minum kopi-begadang-telat makan-makan pedes membuahkan hasil. hampir 6 hari ini magh kambuh dan makin parah. engga ngapa-ngapain cuma bisa tiduran karena ngga tahan sakitnya. huh. jangan ditiru yah hoho.

baiklah, karena Suho ngidamnya Gucci udah pada tau babynya siapa, kan? :|

apapun, mau ucapin selamat ulang tahun buat baby panda-meskipun-telat-lama-sekali! yeay!

hihi. terima kasih yg sudah baca dan sudah review. saya senang sekali baca reviewnya hihi. *bow*


	5. Chapter 5 - Say Baba, Baby

Yifan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke atas ranjang. Ia bahkan belum melepas pakaian kerjanya kecuali dasi yang memang dibantu dilepaskan Joonmyeon tadi.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap seseorang yang bahkan masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Jemarinya yang gemas menoel pipi tembamnya. Lengkungan bibir Yifan makin lama makin lebar sampai akhirnya tanpa ia sendiri sadar tubuhnya sudah tidur menyamping, condong pada bayi delapan bulan itu.

* * *

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 5 – Say Baba, Baby.

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Romance, family, a bit humor.

Genderswithced Suho.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Satu kecupan, dua kecupan, lagi-lagi mendarat pada pipi gembul sang bayi, tapi ia bahkan masih sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan mainannya.

"Tao-er," Yifan melayangkan satu kecupan lagi. "Taozi sedang apa? Hadap sini, Sayang, lihat Baba," titahnya.

Bayi yang dipanggilnya Taozi itu menggumam kecil. Masih tanpa menatap ayahnya, ia berguling ke kanan menelungkupkan tubuhnya.

Yifan akhirnya mengangkat tubuh gemuk itu ke atas dadanya, membiarkan iris mata kelam Tao-nya menatap miliknya. "Ba-ba. Ayo ucapkan ba-ba, Sayang,"

"Ma-ma."

Yifan menggeleng pelan, mencoba sabar pada putra semata wayangnya itu. "Baba, Sayang, bukan mama."

"Tha-tha."

"Tao-er, lihat baba. Ba.. ba." Kali ini lebih pelan, mungkin bayinya bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

"Da.. da.."

Yifan sudah sweatdrop dibuatnya. Sudah puluhan kali, bahkan mungkin ratusan kali ia mengajari Zitao—bayinya—untuk memanggilnya Baba. Yifan sendiri tak tahu apa sulitnya mengucapkan kata yang hanya memiliki dua suku kata sederhana seperti itu. Bahkan Tao sudah bisa memanggil mamanya sejak usianya enam bulan.

Tawa bayi itu meledak ketika tahu siapa yang mendekat. Yifan mengulurkan Tao pada ibunya dengan wajah masam.

"Air panasnya sudah aku siapkan, Yi." Kemudian Joonmyeon malah asik tertawa-tawa dengan Zitao, melupakannya. Huh. Menyebalkan.

"Yi-yi!"

Yifan mendelik kaget ketika kata itu keluar dari bibir mungil Tao-er nya. Ia langsung bangkit terduduk, harapannya berkobar lagi. Tao saja bisa menirukan kata-kata ibunya, tentu saja putranya itu bisa menirukannya juga. "Baba, bukan Yiyi, Sayang."

"Yi-yi!" Kata itu lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan tawa renyah dari dua mahluk manis didepannya.

Jemari Joonmyeon mencubit pipi Yifan yang menggembung sebal. "Sudahlah, Yi, nanti dia juga bisa memanggilmu Baba. Ya, kan, Taozi?"

Bocah lelak itu tertawa. Sedang lelaki yang lain malah merengut.

Wajah Yifan semakin tak enak dipandang ketika Joonmyeon juga ikut tertawa bersama putranya.

…

"Yi, ayo bangun. Kau tak mau telat ke kantor, kan?" Lengannya terguncang-guncang oleh tangan Joonmyeon. Tapi ia sedang malas bangun. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, sampai menutup seluruh tubuh tingginya. Peduli setan dengan kantor, ia sedang malas melakukan apapun. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini.

Joonmyeon menggoyangkan lengan Yifan lagi. "Cepat bangun!"

Tak ada respon, Joonmyeon jadi uring-uringan sendiri. Ia meletakkan bayi Zitao yang masih menyedot susunya disamping sang ayah. "Aku mau menyiapkan sarapan. Tao aku letakkan disebelahmu. Urusanmu kalau dia menangis. Pokoknya aku mau ke dapur!"

Yifan masih terlihat anteng. Sayangnya Tao sedang tenang disampingnya. Sepertinya bayi itu sedang tidak ingin menangis. Untuk sesaat, Joonmyeon berfikir untuk merebut botol susu Tao, tapi rasanya, kok, kejam sekali.

Sambil bersungut-sungut ia berjalan meninggalkan dua lelaki itu. Ia menoleh lagi begitu tak ada suara dari ranjang. "Yifan, aku pergi, ya!"

Masih tak ada jawaban. Membuat Joonmyeon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal karena kedua lelakinya tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

...

Plup!

Tao kecil menarik botol susunya, ia membuang botolnya sembarangan. Sekarang bayi itu terlihat bosan. Ia kemudian menggulingkan badannya beberapa kali sampai membentur pungung ayahnya. Yifan yang memang sedang malas membuka mata hanya menggumam kasar mendapat benturan di punggungnya. Sedangkan bibir Tao kecil sudah bergetar menahan tangis.

Tapi tunggu! Binar mata Tao memancarkan kemenangan, seolah ia baru saja menemukan mainan baru. Dengan posisinya tangannya yang berada di depan kepala ayahnya, ia bisa melihat helaian rambut coklat ayahnya yang menyembul dibalik selimut. Dengan santainya ia menarik-narik rambut ayahnya sambil bergumam tak jelas ditelinga Yifan.

"Tao! Hentikan. Sakit."

Tetapi bocah kecil itu sepertinya mewarisi sifat keras kepala ayahnya. Tao senang, perkataan ayahnya tak ia fikirkan, yang penting ia punya mainan baru. Ia terus menjambak rambut ayahnya sambil bergumam keasyikan.

Yifan yang sedang badmoodpun akhirnya geram juga. Ia bangkit terduduk, pandangan marahnya ia berikan pada Tao yang hanya menatapnya polos. "Hentikan, Zitao!"

Tubuh kecil Tao tersentak. Sepertinya bentakan ayahnya barusan terlalu keras untuknya. Bibir mungilnya mulai bergetar lagi, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Selanjutnya hanya tangisan Tao yang terdengar di kamar itu.

Yifan mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia pusing sekali. Tetapi kemudian Yifan menyadari sesuatu. Tadi putranya menggumamkan baba.

Benar! Tadi Tao bisa memanggilnya Baba! Dasar otaknya saja yang lelet.

Yifan langsung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bayi dihadapannya, ekspresi marahnya terganti dengan tawa, tanpa memperhatikan rengekan Tao yang makin menjadi, tanpa mau tahu ia yang sudah membuat Tao menangis seperti itu.

"Baba! Benar, Tao-er, Baba! Ayo katakan lagi, Sayang,"

Tao terdiam, kemudian menirukan apa yang orang dewasa didepannya katakan. Melihat ayahnya tertawa, bayi itu juga ikut tertawa.

Joonmyeon yang mendengar teriakan Yifan disusul dengan tangisan Tao berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari dapur. Mungkin meninggalkan Tao dengan Yifan yang sedang unmood memang bukan tindakan yang benar. Untuk sesaat ia berfikir Yifan sudah melukai putranya itu.

Tetapi apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuatnya tersenyum geli. Yifan dengan tampilan acak-acakan khas bangun tidurnya tertawa seperti orang gila dengan Tao yang diangkatnya ke langit-langit yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Wah, sudah rukun, hm?" Joonmyeon mengulurkan lengannya, mengambil Tao dari gendongan ayahnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Ayo ceritakan padaku,"

Yifan sendiri masih tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi gembul Tao gemas. "Bukankah Tao lucu sekali, Joon? Anak kita menggemaskan sekali."

"Tentu saja, Tao-er, kan, anak mama." Ia menggoyangkan Tao dalam gendongannya, kemudian beralih menatap suami tingginya. "Karena kau sudah bangun, Yi, sekarang mandilah. Kau harus berangkat kerja."

Yifan merengut. "Bolehkah aku tidak masuk hari ini, Joon? Aku ingin bermain bersama Tao saja seharian ini."

Joonmyeon menggeleng, walaupun Yifan sudah mengerahkan segala tenaganya meniru jurus puppy eyes istrinya. "Tapi aku, kan, jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian. Lagipula Tao sudah bisa memanggilku Baba tadi. Ya, Joon?"

"Sana mandi. Nanti aku dan Tao akan menelfonmu."

"Video call?"

"Baiklah video call."

"Tapi, Joon, omong-omong kau melupakan morning kiss untukku."

"YIFAN SANA MANDI INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?!"

…

Yifan mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Uh, ia bosan sekali. Seharian hanya menatap berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Dan ketika ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, rasanya bagaikan surga baginya.

_Kau sibuk tidak, Yi? Tao kita sepertinya sudah rindu Babanya. Dari tadi memanggilmu terus._

Yifan tersenyum, jemarinya segera mengetik balasan.

_Tidak. Aku juga sudah rindu pada kalian._

Yifan melambaikan tangannya begitu wajah kedua malaikatnya terlihat di layar ponselnya. "Hai, Joon, hai, Tao-er."

"Halo, Baba," Joonmyeon menggerakkan tangan gembul Tao, membalas lambaian tangan ayahnya. Sedang sang bayi hanya menatap kebingungan layar ponsel ibunya. Ketika menyadari ayahnya yang ada di seberang sana, Tao tertawa dengan lucunya.

"Tao-er, ayo katakan Baba," Yifan seolah tak puas mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir putranya tadi pagi.

"Ma.. ma." Bayi Tao menatap polos ke arah Mamanya.

"Baba, Sayang, ayo beri salam pada Babamu," Kali ini Joonmyeon mencoba membuat putranya memanggil Yifan. Pasalnya sejak Yifan berangkat tadi pagi Tao terus memanggil Baba-nya itu.

"Da.. da..?" Bocah itu semakin terlihat bingung. Ia menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"Tao, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa memanggil Baba lagi,"

Joonmyeon kini ikut menatap bingung pada putranya. Bukannya tadi.. Tao, kan..

"Wu Zitao." Tao sepertinya menangkap aura hitam dari ayahnya. Bibirnya bergetar lagi, pertanda ia akan menangis.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menatap marah suaminya. Pada akhirnya tangisan bayi itu pecah. Tatapan Joonmyeon bagi Yifan sekarang seolah berkata kau-tidak-akan-mendapatkan-jatahmu-malam-ini-Tuan-Wu.

Dan Yifan, dengan usahanya yang sia-sia, memanggil-manggil istri dan anaknya—ditambah ratapan memelas yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah garangnya—seolah meminta pengampunan dan belas kasih. Tapi apa daya, sambungan video callnya sudah diputus oleh istri malaikatnya.

Yifan menghela nafas. Ia merasa seperti suami yang takut istri sekarang.

-END-

ah, lama tidak update ya. maafkan saya, dibuat sibuk sama sekolah ini huhu.

sepertinya akan hiatus selama menjelang ukk readers-nim. palingan dua minggu wkwk. doakan saya supaya tidak dibuat gila dengan semua ini. wkwk.

btw, bisa bayangin gimana imutnya baby Zitao? gedenya aja imut gitu apalagi bayinya wkwk.

Terima kasih sudah membaca *bow* terima kasih sudah review~ hihi *bowbow*


	6. Chapter 6

Bayi itu tertawa dengan riangnya, menampilkan sepasang gigi susu yang baru tumbuh, membuat si Yifan kecil—panggilan neneknya—semakin menggemaskan.

Tawanya makin menjadi ketika sang nenek mengajaknya bercanda. Yifan senior sebenarnya repot juga karena tubuh gempal bayi itu melonjak-lonjak di gendongannya, tapi memang karena Zitao yang begitu menggemaskan menjadikan orang-orang tidak bisa jengkel padanya.

* * *

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 6 – Like A Child

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Romance, family, a bit humor.

Genderswithced Suho.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Perkembangan Zitao selalu membuat orang tuanya gemas sendiri. Saat ini bayi itu masih senang-senangnya makan bubur, tetapi enggan dibantu orang yang lebih dewasa. Seringkali Joonmyeon harus menyiapkan ekstra tissue basah untuk menyeka bubur yang belepotan di bibir anaknya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Tao-er," Katanya sambil menyeka bubur di bibir dan pipi Tao.

Yifan tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan kecupan gemas di pipi bocah itu—yang tidak dianggap oleh Tao, kemudian ganti mengecup pipi ibunya—yang dibalas tatapan mematikan dari Joonmyeon.

Dulu Yifan tidak suka anak kecil. Tangisan mereka membuat telinganya sakit. Rengekan mereka ketika menginginkan sesuatu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Siapa sangka ia bakal bertemu Joonmyeon? Wanita yang sok terlihat dewasa padahal kepribadian aslinya sangat mirip dengan bocah berumur empat tahun. Suka merajuk, moody, cengeng—bahkan Joonmyeon pernah menangis hanya karena mendapat mimpi buruk, yang menurut Yifan sangat tidak sesuai dengan usianya—, oh apalagi ketika wanita itu merengut dan memasang wajah anak anjing agar permintaannya dituruti oleh Yifan.

Uh, Joonmyeon tahu saja kalau Yifan sangat tidak tahan dengan itu.

Joonmyeon juga suka pada anak kecil, bahkan sejak sekolah. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dulu Joonmyeon pernah membawa bayi perempuan dua tahun tetangganya pada kencan mereka, yang membuat Yifan uring-uringan dan Joonmyeon sendiri kebingungan karena Luhan kecil buang air besar, sedang mereka tidak membawa popok ganti. Pria itu juga masih bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah Joonmyeon yang sangat merah karena mereka dikira suami istri ketika membeli popok di mini market. Pelayan itu bahkan memuji bagaimana manisnya putri mereka.

Bagaimana bocah itu sekarang, ya?

Merasa sesuatu terlempar di sampingnya, Yifan menoleh, mendapati wanitanya sedang menyalakan televisi dengan mangkuk besar es krim di tangannya.

Appa dan Eommanya senang sekali ketika Yifan dan Joonmyeon membawa bayi mereka mudik. Seharian Tao kecil dibawa kesana-kemari oleh kakek dan nenek nya. Alhasil Yifan dan Tao sore hari begini hanya menganggur, padahal biasanya celoteh Tao yang mengisi telinga mereka.

Sebenarnya hanya Joonmyeon yang menganggur karena Yifan sejak tadi sudah membuka laptop, mengecek pekerjaannya.

Joonmyeon mendengus. Sesendok besar es krim berpindah ke mulutnya. "Aku bosan sekali."

"Hm." Suara ketikan keyboard terdengar lagi.

"Mau es krim, Yifan?"

"Emh? Tidak, terima kasih."

Merengut, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu suaminya. Ketika mencoba menyuap es krim lagi, tanpa ia sengaja –sungguh Joonmyeon tidak sengaja— es krim itu jatuh ke pakaian suaminya, dan sedikit mengenai keyboard laptop Yifan.

Yifan terkejut dan menatap tak percaya pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri lebih terkejut, apalagi disaat seperti ini suaminya biasanya sangat mudah marah.

"Ya Tuhan, Yifan aku minta maaf, aku—" Joonmyeon lebih terkejut lagi ketika suaminya menghela nafas dan tersenyum—Ia bahkan sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Oh lihat tatapan ketakutan Joonmyeon, seperti ketika anak kecil baru melakukan kesalahan, sangat takut akan dimarahi.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Menarik tissue, Yifan membersihkan noda es krim pada pakaiannya. "Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tissue juga, membantu mengelap pakaian kotor Yifan. "Maafkan aku, Yi, aku sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Hei, tak apa. Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa?" Ia menutup laptop nya, meletakkannya di atas meja."Apa aku semenakutkan itu?"

"Um."

"Apa?!"

Joonmyeon tersenyum sok manis. "Hehe, tidak selalu, sih. Kadang-kadang."

"APA?!"

...

Mereka kembali bermalas-malasan di atas sofa. Zitao dan kakek nenek nya belum kembali. Kyu oppanya tidak tahu pergi ke mana.

Sesendok besar es krim ia suapkan pada mulutnya. Kemudian se sendok lagi masuk ke mulut suaminya. Pasangan muda itu tertawa kemudian.

"Jarang juga kita bisa berdua seperti ini, ya, Joon."

"Um. Biasanya akan ada Tao."

"Aku sedikit senang dia pergi."

Mereka tertawa lagi.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan teman-temanmu, Joon?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan ke Seoul hari ini, tapi mereka bilang mereka sibuk." Joonmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu? Klub basket sekolah?"

"Mereka bilang tidak ada waktu hari ini."

Joonmyeon mengangguk mafhum. "Lama juga, ya, kita tidak ke Seoul. Ingat saat aku terakhir ke sini? Kau selalu mengirimiku sns, bertanya ini itu, seperti anak kecil saja."

Saat itu usia kandungannya baru tiga bulan. Joonmyeon pulang ke Korea karena salah satu temannya yang juga teman Yifan menikah hari itu, sedang Yifan harus disibukkan dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Joonmyeon geli sendiri bagaimana Yifan mengirim nya sns hampir tiga menit sekali. Berkata kalau Yifan merindukannya padahal belum ada sehari ia berangkat, atau menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya dan bayinya, atau juga mengirim foto selca dirinya dengan pose manyun, yang menurut Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak cocok. Yifan memang terlalu protektif.

"Aku? Seperti anak kecil?" Yifan menatap istrinya dengan wajah tidak percaya yang di lebih-lebihkan, membuat Joonmyeon tertawa terpingkal. "Kau tidak ingat kau menangis saat kita bertemu waktu itu? Bayi cengeng." Jarinya sudah mencubit gemas hidung wanitanya.

Kini imaji Joonmyeon mengenang masa sulit bagaimana dulu ia dan Yifan yang terpisah jarak Kanada-Korea yang membuat keduanya terputus komunikasi hampir empat tahun.

"Jangan berbohong, kau juga menangis,"

"Tidak!" Ditatap tidak percaya oleh istrinya, Yifan menggaruk tengkuk. "Yah, hanya sedikit."

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Joonmyeon kemudian melingkarkan lengan ke lengan suaminya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh itu. "Tapi aku bersyukur. Setidaknya sekarang kita bersama."

Hanya senyuman dan kecupan lembut di kening yang diberikan Yifan.

…

Menyuapkan se sendok es krim pada suaminya kemudian menyendok untuk dirinya sendiri. Sore ini mereka melewati waktu langka mereka dengan mengenang masa lalu. Tanpa diganggu Zitao, pekerjaan rumah, ataupun kesibukan Yifan.

Joonmyeon agak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Yifan menyentuhkan ibu jarinya pada bibirnya.

"Makanmu belepotan, sayang. Seperti Taozi saja."

Yifan terkekeh, sedang wanita di sampingnya merengut sambil memasukkan se sendok es krim lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon merinding. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia menolehkan kepala menghadap suaminya, yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dalam. "Ada apa?"

"Jujur saja, Joon, sebenarnya kau ini sedang bertingkah sok menggemaskan atau memang sedang menggodaku?"

"Ap—"

Kata-kata Joonmyeon sudah terhenti sejak Yifan menempelkan bibirnya pada milik wanita itu, menyapukan sisa es krim pada bibirnya.

…

"Myeonnie—Ya Tuhan!"

Joonmyeon mendorong Yifan, sedang Yifan malah semakin mempererat rengkuhannya. "Oh, Oppa!"

"Aku tidak berniat mengganggu, tapi—"

"Eomma!" Suara cempreng dibelakang Kyuhyun membuat mata Joonmyeon membelalak.

Berlari menyambut gadis kecil itu dengan lengan yang terbuka, siap menerima pelukan dari putri kesayangannya. "Luhannie, eomma rindu sekali padamu!"

"Appa!" Yifan berdecih malas. Tapi juga tetap melangkahkan kaki menuju gadis itu. ia mengusap poni Luhan sampai gadis itu merengut sebal. "Bagaimana kabarmu, anak nakal?"

"Aku baik, tidak nakal." Entah menjawab pertanyaan Yifan atau menyangkal pernyataannya, Yifan tertawa saja.

Luhan lalu berpindah pada gendongan ibunya. "Luhan rindu Eomma dan Appa tidak?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Zitao yang sejak tadi berada di gendongan pamannya mulai merajuk karena ibunya bersama orang lain. Lengannya menggapai-gapai ibunya.

Joonmyeon lantas menurunkan Luhan, kemudian mengusap rambut panjangnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kan, Lulu? Kakak harus mengalah pada adiknya. Lagipula Tao masih kecil, wajar kalau cemburu begitu. Luhan-noona digendong Appa saja tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk manis, kemudian menatap sang 'ayah' dengan tatapan datarnya.

Yifan mendengus. Ini konyol, kenapa Joonmyeon terus saja memainkan permainan seperti ini, sih? Tapi toh ia menggendong gadis itu beberapa detik kemudian.

Senyum cerah ganti menghiasi wajah manisnya. Lengannya ia rengkuhkan pada leher appanya. "Aku rindu sekali pada Appa."

Yifan tertawa. Ini konyol, sungguh. "Benarkah? Cium Appa kalau begitu?" Oh, kenapa Yifan jadi ikut-ikutan bermain peran disini?

Bibir mungilnya menyentuh pipi milik ayahnya, membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum geli melihat adegan _father-daughter_ dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut melihat keluarga kecil yang sedang_ lovey-dovey_. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya iri saja. "Kalian sudah punya dua anak, sedangkan aku saja belum menikah. Tck."

…

"Kau semakin dewasa, Yi."

"Benarkah?"

"Orang bilang memang begitu. Ketika kau menikah dan punya anak, kau akan semakin dewasa. Itu terbukti padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kunjung dewasa, Joon?"

"Apa?"

Telapak tangannya menangkup wajah manis istrinya, menatap matanya walau penerangan di kamar mereka hanya sebuah lampu tidur yang cahayanya samar. "Kenapa kau masih begitu manis dan menggemaskan, hm? Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Satu pukulan tepat pada lengannya, tapi Yifan malah tertawa puas. "Sepertinya punya anak lagi akan menyenangkan, Joon. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Joonmyeon mendelik. "Kau tidak berniat mengadopsi Luhan, kan? Kau mau dibunuh Heechul eonnie?"

"Aku punya kau, kenapa harus mengadopsi Luhan? Mau buat sekarang?"

"Yifan!"

…

Orang bilang ketika kau menikah dan punya bayi kau akan semakin dewasa, karena kau akan berbagi hidupmu dengan orang lain, kau tidak bisa hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri.

Menjadi lebih dewasa atau tidak, Yifan merasa sangat bahagia. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia butuh anak. Tatapan polos dari mata berbinar mereka yang membuat bahumu yang turun mengembang kembali. Melodi dari bibir mereka yang membuat dunia ikut tertawa. Wajah manis sekaligus menggemaskan yang membuatmu selalu merindukannya. Sentuhan kulit mereka membuatmu merasakan damai serasa surga.

Yifan bersyukur, ia punya dua anak kecil dihidupnya. Atau setidaknya satu benar-benar anak kecil dan satu lagi yang tidak kalah menggemaskannya dari anak kecil.

Sekarang ia berpikir, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau ia punya tiga. Mengadopsi Luhan bukan ide yang buruk, sepertinya.

-END-

Hai, kembali lagi dengan chapter baru di tengah belajar sejarah wkwk. Entah kenapa disini muncul Luhan yang jadi anaknya Hangeng-Heechul, jadi cewek lagi :| maafkan saya maafkan saya. siapa tahu Luhan jadi sama anaknya Kris/Suho. siapa tahu. siapa tahu!

haft.

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic tidak bermutu ini. hihi. terima kasih. *bow*


	7. Chapter 7 - Reunion

Rumah terasa sepi lagi. Sejak kemarin malam ayah dan ibunya berangkat ke Jepang. Ia hanya bertemu dengan kakaknya pagi tadi ketika sarapan, sekarang lelaki itu sudah harus ke kantor. Yifan bilang ingin bertemu dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya, bahkan di Korea. Rasanya percuma saja jauh-jauh mudik kalau semuanya sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Ia mengelus pipi putih Tao yang sedang menikmati susu paginya. Sungguh, Tao lah penyelamat hidupnya—dari kebosanan.

Tubuhnya sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar suara dari ponselnya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat _chat_ masuk dari Minseok, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Senyumnya terlihat lebih lebar lagi ketika tahu malam nanti mereka akan berkumpul.

_Tapi aku ada Tao. Tidak ada orang di rumah, tidak ada yang bisa menjaganya. Bagaimana?_

Balasan datang dengan cepat.

_Tidak masalah. Lagi pula, kan, ada __Kris__. Suruh saja dia menjaga anakmu sementara kita bergosip._

Tidak bisa, akan jadi masalah kalau Yifan yang mengasuh Tao. Bisa hancur masa depan anaknya.

Ibu muda itu mengela nafas, lalu menggesekkan hidung bangirnya pada pipi gembul Tao.

* * *

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 7 – Reunion

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Romance, family, a bit humor.

Genderswithced Suho.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

"Taozi kita ajak saja, ya?"

_"__Kau yakin dia tidak akan menangis disana. Bisa repot kalau dia rewel."_

Joonmyeon berdecih. Bapak macam apa dia? "Kau rela meninggalkan anakmu sendirian, hah?"

Terdengar Yifan mendengus di seberang sana. _"Mau bagaimana lagi? Minta saja Kyuhyun _hyung_ menjaga Tao."_

"_Oppa_ tidak akan mau. Dia akan lebih mementingkan psp daripada keponakannya sendiri." _Seperti kau mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada istri dan anakmu sendiri. _Joonmyeon berdecih. "Ajak saja Tao, atau kita tidak akan pergi, Yifan."

Suara suaminya terdengar putus asa. _"Ya baiklah, baiklah."_

"Lalu kapan kau pulang? Tao dan Mama sudah merindukan Baba. Ya, kan, Taozi?" Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan Tao, yang tidak digubris putranya. Tao sedang tidak bisa diganggu, Thomas sedang beraksi di layar datar di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa melewatkan petualangan Thomas, tentu saja.

Yifan melongok arloji nya di sana. _"Sebelum petang aku akan sudah ada di rumah."_

"Masih lama, ya?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan bibir. "Kalau kau cepat pulang, bonus pijat hari ini. Bagaimana?" Seringai muncul di wajah malaikatnya.

"Baiklah. Pijat plus-plus, ya, Mama?"

Sambungan telefon diputus dengan kekehan aneh dari suami-istri itu. Tao bahkan sedikit menoleh tak suka, nonton Thomas nya jadi terganggu, deh.

.

Baru dua langkah keluar rumah, teriakan gadis enam tahun yang biasanya membawa senyum kini membuat wajah kedua orang dewasa itu berpandangan cemas.

"Eomma dan Appa mau ke mana? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"

"Hah? Uh?" Joonmyeon mendelik pada suaminya, membuat Yifan mengangkat bahu. "Mau ke luar sebentar, Sayang. Lulu sudah makan malam? Tadi sepertinya mama Chullie mencari Lulu untuk makan malam."

Yifan memutar mata, _yang benar saja ini baru jam empat tiga puluh, Joon. _Joonmyeon melirik suaminya, _biar saja, yang penting tidak tambah beban dengan membawa Luhan._

Oh lihatlah, gadis kecil itu sudah mulai menangis. Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan!

"Baiklah, baiklah, Lulu ikut, kan, Appa?" Pria itu malah mendelik tak percaya pada istrinya.

Seketika Yifan mendengus. Kesal, menyerah, putus asa. _Tuhan, kenapa harus wajah anak anjing kehujanan lagi?!_

Dan beginilah akhirnya, dengan Tao di pangkuannya, ia masih harus memotongkan daging _steak_ untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, jangan tanya, asik bergosip dengan gadis–beberapa wanita—di hadapannya. Di hadapannya! Tuhan..

Dan akhirnya pengacau itu datang. Yifan mengenalnya, tentu saja, sangat mengenal malah. Tapi untuk apa ia kesini, bahkan dia bukan teman sekelas mereka.

"Woah! Ada Myeonnie _noona_!" Dia berteriak, tatapan matanya seperti anak kecil, bersinar-sinar saking bahagianya. "Wah, aku rindu sekali, mantan-kekasih _noona_."

Yifan melotot. Mantan kekasih? Apa ini? Bahkan Joonmyeon tidak pernah bercerita apapun.

Ibu-ibu di hadapannya malah bersorak begitu pria itu mendekat. Tidak terkecuali Joonmyeon, istri yang diakui mantan kekasih pria jangkung itu.

"Kau datang, Yeollie?" Yifan mendelik. _Yeolli?! _"Lama sekali tidak bertemu, ya?" _Rindu, Joon?!_

Yeah, dan bla bla. Chanyeol bahkan tidak melihat suami mantan kekasihnya yang berniat ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang, tepat di meja di seberang mereka.

.

"Joon?" Yifan memanggil istrinya yang terpisah sebuah meja panjang. "Joonmyeon." Nada suaranya meninggi, pasalnya wanita itu asik sekali membicarakan ini-itu dengan teman-temannya, _ditambah seorang mantan kekasih._

"Iya, Yifan?"

"Ayo pulang." Singkat, tegas, jelas. Joonmyeon tidak tahu kenapa mood Yifan berubah buruk. Bukankah disini menyenangkan? Apalagi ada Chanyeol, yang juga anggota tim basket sekolah. Yang ia tahu mereka cukup dekat.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Kris _hyung_?" Joonmyeon melirik Chanyeol. Salah, seharusnya pria itu tidak membantah Yifan, walau teman macam apapun mereka. Ia mendesis, masa iya Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Yifan terlihat sudah ingin memakannya sekarang?

"Ini bahkan baru pukul delapan, Kris." Temannya yang lain menanggapi. _Tidak, tidak. _Melihat perubahan muka Yifan yang semakin ditekuk, Joonmyeon sudah berniat bangkit tapi kemudian—

Yifan diam sejenak, menarik nafas. "Aku pulang. Luhan sudah mengantuk, Tao bahkan sudah tidur. Terserah kau mau pulang atau tidak, yang pasti aku masih memikirkan anak-anak." Kata-kata Yifan begitu tajam, _dan menusuk._

"Jadi aku tidak memikirkan anak-anak begitu?" Joonmyeon sudah setengah berteriak, seolah tak ingat mereka masih berada di antara teman-teman sekolah mereka.

Yifan terlihat menghembuskan nafas lagi. "Sudahlah aku tidak mau bertengkar di sini." Ia lalu bangkit, menggendong Tao yang memang sudah tertidur dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang menatap orang tua nya kebingungan.

Joonmyeon masih berusaha tersenyum. "Teman-teman aku pulang, ya. Maafkan kami tentang ini." Ia langsung beranjak, menyusul suaminya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi.

"Sepertinya Myeonnie akan mendapat kesulitan." Minseok berbisik. Ia tahu bagaimana kalau sang naga sudah mulai mengamuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bule China itu pasti akan bermain kasar. Kasihan dia."

Semua mata kemudian menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Beberapa bahkan berteriak saking frontalnya wanita itu.

"Lihatlah istrimu, Yeol. Ya Tuhan aku saja malu!"

"Kenapa memang? Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, kan? Hei, hei!"

.

Begitu ia kembali dari mengantarkan Luhan ke rumahnya, ia tidak mendapati Yifan di depan televisi atau di ruang makan. Ia menduga suaminya itu sudah berbaring tidur.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menghembuskan nafas lega begitu dilihatnya Yifan –yang bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaian—sudah meringkuk di balik selimut.

Ia mengelus pipi pucat itu pelan. "Yifan, setidaknya kau mandi dulu."

Sedikit terperanjat ketika Yifan menggenggam telapak tangannya yang menempel di pipi pria itu, Joonmyeon bertanya khawatir. "Kau sakit?" _Badannya memang sedikit panas._

Pria itu mengangguk dalam tidurnya, kemudian membawa tangan Joonmyeon yang ia genggam kepada dada nya. "Di sini."

Joonmyeon sekarang merasa begitu bersalah. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menyakiti perasaan suaminya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Sebagai istri seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Ia ikut berbaring. Dengan tangannya yang lain, ia memeluk dan mengelus rambut coklat dihadapannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ketika Yifan terbangun dan mendapati Joonmyeon tengah menangis, jemarinya langsung mengelus pipi pucat itu, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di atasnya. "Kenapa? Ada apa, Joon?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Kau mau mandi? Aku sudah siapkan air panas tadi. Tapi mungkin sekarang sudah dingin." Ia mendorong punggung Yifan untuk terduduk bersamanya, kemudian mulai menyentuh tengkuk pria itu, merambat ke bahu dan punggung. "Pundakmu kaku sekali Tuan Wu."

Yifan selalu suka bagaimana Joonmyeon memijatnya. Punggung, tengkuk, pundak, lengan, bahkan kaki dan telapak kaki. Wanita itu, walaupun datang dari keluarga terpandang tidak malu merendahkan diri ketika didepan suaminya. Joonmyeon dengan segala perhatian dan kasihnya. Joonmyeon yang selalu sabar menghadapinya yang seringkali meledak-ledak, melampiaskan kekesalannya ketika sampai di rumah. Ia sekarang malu sudah menganggap wanitanya masih memikirkan mantan kekasihnya, yang juga sahabatnya sendiri.

"Joon?" Diraihnya tangan Joonmyeon yang masih berada di pundaknya.

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Ia menyentuhkan bibir pada pipi suaminya. "Maafkan aku juga, aku yang salah."

Yifan tersenyum. Tangan Joonmyeon sudah dia rasakan kembali bekerja pada punggungnya. "Kau.. dan Chanyeol benar-benar pacaran.. dulu?" Ia berkata hati-hati, tidak mau melanjutkan pertengkaran kecil mereka yang sempat terredam, namun juga masih terlalu penasaran untuk membiarkan begitu saja.

"Um." Punggung Yifan masih di tekan-tekan nikmat. "Dulu sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Ka tahu, kan, aku dan Chanyeol teman dekat. Lagi pula, kita sudah berjanji untuk saling terbuka."

Pijatan Joonmyeon terhenti. Ia melongokkan kepala untuk melihat wajah Yifan, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum ketika mencium wangi lembut rambutnya. "Kau tidak pernah menanyakannya. Aku pikir kau tidak ingin tahu dariku. Lagi pula bagiku itu tidak penting untuk kuceritakan padamu. Sungguh, aku saja sudah lupa bagaimana aku bisa jadi kekasihnya." Yifan tahu, kekasih nya ini ingin ia mempercayainya. "Kau ingin aku cerita?"

Menyelipkan rambut nakal Joonmyeon ke belakang telinganya, Yifan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, itu tidak penting."

Joonmyeon tersenyum malu ketika Yifan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada miliknya. Wanita itu kembali ke posisi semula kemudian, kembali memberikan pijatan pada lelakinya. "Kau sendiri? Aku sedikit ingin tahu tentang mantan kekasihmu. Tak apa?"

"Tak apa. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada."

Gerakan tangannya terhenti lagi. Joonmyeon sudah melongok, menatap suaminya tak percaya. "Tak ada?"

Yifan menggeleng.

"Sungguh? Tiffany _eonni_?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kekasih saat kau di China?" Yifan menggeleng lagi, kali ini sambil tertawa. "Kanada?"

"Tidak ada, Joonmyeon. Kau yang pertama."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu kemudian tertawa kecil. "Aku masih tidak percaya pangeran sekolah sepertimu tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Aku bahkan berpikir kau _playboy_."

Yifan merengut, pura-pura kesal. "Lalu sekarang kau mentertawakanku, huh?"

Joonmyeon tertawa lagi. "Tidak, aku merasa terhormat, menjadi kekasih pertamamu, Tuan Wu." _Dan sangat beruntung, Yifan._

"Dan terakhir?" Pria itu menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

"Dan terakhir. Selamanya." Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika acungan kelingkingnya dibalas.

.

"Cha, air panasnya sudah siap. Sana mandi."

"Mandi bersama?"

"Tidak mau—aw!"

Refleks ia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pria itu ketika tiba-tiba Yifan _suYedah_ mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya.

"Mandi bersama!"

Dengan wajah penuh semburat kemerahan, Joonmyeon tersenyum malu. Begitu mendapatkan ciuman lagi di bibir oleh suaminya, ia langsung melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang suami.

_Dan berharap Tao tidak terbangun untuk mengacaukan malam panjang mereka._

**_-end-_**

_Yeah, Yifan, sakitnya tuh disini. ._._

_Banyak yang bilang Yifan lebih enakan dipanggil 'Fan' daripada 'Yi'. sebenernya itu panggilan sayangnya Joonmyeon buat Yifan, eh enggak tau ding saya ngeles aja wkwk. sebenernya saya lebih suka aja karena yah.. beda aja wkwk. nah disini temen2nya Joonmyeon sebenernya manggilnya Myeonnie, tapi dia dipanggil Joon sama Yifan. temen2 Yifan juga panggilnya Kris (soalnya ceritanya dia anak pindahan) tapi dipanggil Yi sama si Joon. Lagian kalo menurut saya 'Fan' doang engga enak lebih enak pake sambel ABC engga ding lebih enak pake 'Fan-ah' atau 'Fan-ssi', tapi karena disini pake latarnya chainis jadi ya agak aneh kalo pake imbuhan korea ya kawan. dan begitulah yah begitu. maapin kalo ada yang engga suka. tapi saya suka /?_

_Ada juga yang minta didi buat Tao, tapi emaknya belum siap._. Jongin apa Thehun nih? hihi. siapapun itu dia akan muncul ketika waktunya tepat, kawan. sabar, ya. ._._

_terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca apalagi yang berkenan review *bow* sampai jumpa bye bye._


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku pulang." Terdengar lelah dan tidak bersemangat. Yifan menoleh ke sekeliling rumah. Tak ada orang?

Lalu kemudian langkah-langkah kecil itu mendekat, diiringi dengan tawa orang-orang dewasa yang gemas sekaligus khawatir karena kaki kecilnya belum begitu bisa menjaga berat tubuhnya.

Ya Tuhan, Zitao!

Yifan menganga, Joonmyeon meringis. Aduh, duh.

Seluruh rumah kini sudah dipenuhi tangisan tak tanggung-tanggung dari Zitao. Oh, terima kasih. Pikiran Yifan semakin semrawut sekarang.

* * *

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 8 – Lagi?!

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Romance, family, a bit humor.

Genderswithced Suho.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Baru beberapa menit lalu selesai dengan timangan dari ibunya, Zitao sekarang sudah berkeliling ruang keluarga dengan tawa lebarnya. Hanya kali ini dengan Joonmyeon berjaga dibelakang, siapa tahu Zitao jatuh lagi.

Sedang sang ayah hanya duduk bersandar pada sofa, meletakkan kepalanya yang berat pada sandaran empuk, berharap melihat si kecil Zitao bisa menghilangkan lelahnya seperti biasa.

Sesaat kemudian istrinya ikut duduk disampingnya, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu miliknya. Rasa-rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan wanitanya ini. Yifan kemudian menggenggam telapak tangan istrinya—pasalnya kalau ia langsung menyentuh kening, Joonmyeon dipastikan akan menolak. Dingin, telapak tangannya sangat dingin.

"Joon,"

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawaban yang sama seperti dugaan Yifan.

Yifan mendesah. Ia tidak mau istrinya sakit, lebih tepatnya tidak mau dan tidak bisa mengurus rumah. Dulu saat berdua saja ia kewalahan melakukan pekerjaan rumah saat Joonmyeon sakit, apalagi sekarang ada Tao yang tidak bisa diam itu. Ia akan sangat repot. "Ayo ke dokter."

Entah sejak kapan suaminya itu sudah menggendong Zitao dan mengulurkan cardigan miliknya ke depan wajahnya. Joonmyeon melongo. "Aku tidak sakit, Yifan. Sungguh."

"Mau jalan sendiri atau kugendong?"

Lihat, Yifan itu keras kepala sekali. Dan juga terlalu protektif.

...

Zitao memang selalu saja bisa menarik perhatian. Tadi di ruang tunggu ia dengan santainya bisa digendong—bahkan dicubit dan dicium pipinya—oleh beberapa orang yang juga mengantri dipanggil dokter. Sekarang di ruang periksa, ia yang sedang digendong ayahnya juga membuat dua perawat yang seharusnya membantu kerja dokter malah mengabaikan, memilih asyik dengan bocah itu.

Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum melihat putranya yang sekarang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan lucunya.

"Bagaimana, Dokter? Tidak ada yang serius, kan?"

"Tidak. Hanya kelelahan saja." _Tuh, kan, Yifan berlebihan_. "Dan juga," dokter itu melepas stetoskop yang tadi dipasang di telinganya. "Zitao akan punya adik. Usia kandungannya baru tiga minggu. Jadi, selamat."

Jonmyeon berkedip, matanya melebar tak percaya. "Aku hamil?"

Yifan malah tertawa lebar, matanya bersinar-sinar. "Kau hamil!"

"Tidak. Tidak bisa begini, Yifan. Kita sudah sepakat aku hamil lagi paling tidak saat Tao sudah lima tahun! Sekarang Zitao bahkan belum dua tahun, ya Tuhan!" Wanita itu sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yifan sambil memangku Tao di sofa ruang keluarga juga ikut pusing melihat istrinya yang sedang mencak-mencak dihadapannya. Tidak sadar saja dia yang menyebabkan istrinya berubah wujud begitu. "Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur diproses, Joonmyeon."

Mata yang biasanya bersinar teduh bak malaikat—kalau memang sedang ingin—itu kini mendelik pada Yifan. Bibirnya merengut—yang malah terlihat menggemaskan untuk Yifan. "Ini semua salahmu, Yifan. Salahmu!" Serasa nonton sinetron dengan _zoom in _dan _zoom out_nya.

Langkahnya cepat kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Catatan: dengan pintu dibanting keras.

Yifan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia bisa apa kalau Joonmyeon sedang kumat seperti ini.

...

Ya Tuhan.. kenapa Tao malah tidak bisa diajak kompromi disaat krisis. Tck. Pria itu kemudian memangku putranya, lalu menyumpalkan susu yang masih hangat ke dalam mulut kecilnya yang tidak bisa berhenti merengek. Yifan juga ngeri sendiri kalau anak keduanya nanti lahir. Joonmyeon yang menyalahkan Yifan atas kehamilannya, lalu tidak mau mengakui dan mengurus anak kedua mereka. Suara tegukan ludah terdengar lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus menggendong bayi sedangkan Zitao yang manjanya tidak ketulungan itu akan cemburu dan minta digendong juga. Oh, apalagi kalau dua-duanya menangis.

Pria itu sudah pucat pasi sekarang. Setelah ini, Yifan akan berfikir akibat jangka panjang sebelum melakukan.

"Tao-_er_, kita harus minta maaf pada Mama. Tao mau membantu Baba, kan? Tentu saja Tao, kan, putra kesayangan Baba, ya, Tao, ya?"

Tao diam saja karena memang lebih enak menikmati susu hangat _fresh from the oven_nya daripada menimpali ucapan ayahnya.

...

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon mengelus perutnya yang sekarang sudah kembali terisi. Bukan dengan makanan tapi dengan bayi. Joonmyeon masih muda, masa iya ia harus menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan mengurus anak. Tao saja kalau sedang rewel bisa membuatnya pusing puluhan keliling apalagi ditambah satu anak lagi. Tuhan.. masa iya ia harus aborsi? Aborsi, kan—

Eh. Ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan dari Minseok.

_Myeonnie-ah, Baekhyun keguguran lagi. Tolong beri semangat padanya. Dia terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku khawatir._

...

"Joon? Mama~?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Yifan langsung saja melongokkan kepalanya yang masih menampakkan wajah memelas melewati pintu. Apa-apaan? Joonmyeon malah sedang asyik dengan ponsel pintarnya, bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau suaminya yang tampan ini sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Eh, atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Atau malah sengaja mengacuhkan?

Memanjangkan lehernya, Yifan ingin tahu apa yang sedang dikerjakan wanitanya ini. "Sedang apa, sih? Serius sekali,"

"Baek, dia keguguran lagi," masih dengan perhatian sepenuhnya pada ponsel, ia melanjutkan, "ini sudah dua kali dia keguguran. Kasihan dia, pasti sangat sedih."

"Benarkah?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk. Terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus pada mata pria di hadapannya. "Yifan, maafkan aku. Orang lain begitu ingin punya anak, sedangkan aku yang diberi anak lagi malah marah-marah."

Yifan tersenyum. "Tak apa. Ini salahku juga, Joon. Maafkan aku juga."

"Benar. Ini salahmu." Joonmyeon merengut lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih, kalau kita punya anak lagi? Bukannya malah bagus?" Telapak tangan lebar pria itu sudah bertengger di atas kepalanya, mengelus surainya lembut, yang memberi rasa nyaman tersendiri untuk Joonmyeon—seperti ketika kucing digelitik pucuk kepalanya. "Percaya padaku, kita akan merawat dan mendidik anak-anak kita dengan baik." Yifan menelan ludah, seharusnya ia tidak bilang seperti itu, nanti saja kalau sudah termakan omongan sendiri baru menyesal sudah menanam benih.

Wanita itu mengangguk patuh. "Tapi," ia menggaruk lehernya, menimbang antara mengatakkan atau tidak, "Yifan, berat badanku saja belum turun sejak aku melahirkan Tao, sekarang aku sudah hamil lagi. Masa iya aku harus diet saat hamil?"

Ia semakin merengut ketika suaminya malah tergelak. "Ya Tuhan, Joonmyeon, kau sudah sangat seksi bagiku. Tidak perlu diet segala, Sayang."

-END-

_Hai terima kasih sudah membaca dan me review~_

_Maaf ya updatenya agak lama kali ini karena tiba-tiba laptop saya rusak :'(_

_semoga suka readers sekalian. _

_Bye-bye~_


	9. Chapter 9

Joonmyeon meneguk lagi kopinya. Merasa begitu nyaman dan nikmat ketika cairan hitam itu mampir pada lidahnya, kemudian melewati kerongkongan.

Jemarinya menekan lagi keyboard komputer jinjing di hadapannya. Dan ketika ia hendak mengambil cangkir kopi untuk diteguk lagi, tahu-tahu cangkirnya lenyap.

Yang ia temukan malah tatapan tak suka dari suaminya.

* * *

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 9 – Hari Tanpa Kopi

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Romance, family, a bit humor.

Genderswithced Suho.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

"Kenapa, sih, Yifan?" Joonmyeon balas menatap tak suka. Ia sudah mendapat ilham. Ia sudah mulai menulis. Dan kenapa suaminya harus mengganggu saat jarinya sedang asyik-asyiknya menari. Duh, Yifan.

Yifan merengut. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, Joon, jangan minum kopi."

"Memangnya kenapa, huh, tuan sok peduli?"

Mengambil nafas dalam, Yifan mencoba bersabar menghadapi wanitanya. Bagaimanapun ia harus bersabar, kalau tak mau jatahnya dianulir. "Sayang, nanti kalau—"

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa, Yifan."

Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia pun menyesal kenapa ia suka sekali minum kopi. Sekarang istrinya malah ikut-ikutan candu pada minuman penuh kafein itu. Ia juga patut disalahkan, sih, sebenarnya.

Sekarang hampir setiap pagi dan sore, Joonmyeon ikut membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri disamping meramukan untuk suaminya. Setiap mulai menulis di tengah malam, istrinya itu juga menyeduh kopi, membuat beberapa kali jam biologisnya kacau sendiri karena insomnia.

Bahkan pada saat seperti ini, wanita itu tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata dokter atau pun kata-katanya.

Mungkin kalau di hari-hari biasanya, Yifan tidak akan semarah ini. Tapi demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon kan sedang hamil! Bagaimana kalau nanti anaknya hitam?! Tidak! Tidak mau!

Bukankah makanan dan minuman yang dikonsumsi ibu hamil bisa berpengaruh pada bayinya?

"Yifan?"

"Ah, ya?"

"Kau tak apa?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Ayo kita tidur saja."

"Yifan, kau tahu," Yifan menatap istrinya, "kau benar-benar mengganggu."

Tapi toh Joonmyeon tetap menggandeng lengan suaminya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mereka untuk pergi tidur.

.

"Terima kasih." Yifan langsung meneguk kopinya saat Joonmyeon mengantarkan ke hadapannya. Ia masih mengapus jejak bubur di sekitar bibir Zitao ketika Joonmyeon duduk di sampingnya, dengan sebuah cangkir berisi cairan laknat, yang padahal beberapa detik lalu Yifan juga meminumnya. "Sudah kubilang, kan, jangan minum kopi dulu," disingkirkannya cangkir kopi Joonmyeon, dan ketika ia mendapat tatapan mematikan dari istrinya ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Sayang."

Wanita itu mendecak lidah. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Dokter juga tidak melarang kalau hanya secangkir sehari dan dicampur dengan susu. Kenapa kau berlebihan begitu?"

Yifan terdiam, mencari alasan. "Bukan begitu. Kopi itu kan tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Joon."

"Lalu kenapa kau merengek minta kopi setiap pagi? Oh, dan juga saat sore, atau saat kau lembur, atau bahkan di siang hari saat seharusnya kau tidak membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membuatmu terjaga."

Yifan terdiam lagi. Kali ini tidak bisa membalas. Tck. Joonmyeon ini, bikin gemas saja.

Ia tidak mungkin bilang, kan, kalau ia tidak mau anak kedua mereka hitam nanti saat lahir. Tentu saja tidak. Istrinya bisa tertawa tiga hari tiga malam, mentertawakan kebodohannya tentu saja.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan minum kopi, tapi kau juga tidak boleh membuat kopi, bahkan saat harus menulis tengah malam. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju. Hitung-hitung jatah uang bulanan untuk kopi, gula, dan susu bisa dihemat." Kata wanita itu dengan senyum super lebar di wajahnya. Tck. Joonmyeon ini kenapa blak-blakan sekali.

.

Joonmyeon baru memindahkan Tao yang sudah tertidur ke dalam kamar ketika kembali ke ruang keluarga dan melihat suaminya dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Rambut acak-acakan dengan mata yang seolah sudah digantungi palu godam.

"Joon, aku butuh kopi. Buatkan aku satu cangkiiir saja."

"Tidak mau. Tidak ingat perjanjian tadi pagi, huh?"

Yifan mengacak rambutnya lagi. "Aku harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini sebelum besok, Joon, dan aku sudah sangat mengantuk."

Joonmyeon diam saja. Ia malah menyandarkan punggung dan menikmati drama yang sedang ditontonnya, membiarkan suaminya yang sedang dalam ambang batas sadar dan terlelap uring-uringan sendiri.

"Yifan?"

"Hm."

"Yifan,"

Yifan menoleh. Wajah garangnya sama sekali tidak tampak sangar dengan mata setengah watt begitu. "Apa?"

Tak diduga tak dinyana, wanita itu menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Yifan. Hanya beberapa detik, tapi bisa membuat mata pria itu melebar seketika.

"Sudah hilang, kan, ngantuknya?"

-END-

_Uh. Akankah ada petunjuk untuk chapter depan? Wkwk._

_Sejujurnya, saya sedang berfikir untuk mengakhiri Mr. Wu! Series, karena menurut saya chapternya udah kebanyakan. Saya sendiri males kalo baca fiction tapi chapternya banyak begete :3 sedang mencari _the right ending_ untuk mereka._

_Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview. usahakan update cepet hihi._

_Byebye~_


	10. Chapter 10 - Tao Gege!

Bayi mungil yang masih merah itu memang sangat manis di mata panda Tao. Ia jadi ingin menciumi pipi adiknya terus kalau adiknya sangat imut seperti ini.

Tangan mungil milik bocah dua tahun itu kembali menyisir wajah bayi di hadapannya. Kalau tahu adiknya akan se manis ini ia tidak akan menolak untuk punya adik dulu.

Benar. Seperti kata mamanya kemarin, karena ia sekarang seorang kakak, Tao harus bisa lebih mandiri. Ia juga tidak boleh cengeng dan merajuk lagi. Ia harus tumbuh lebih tinggi dan kuat agar bisa melindungi adik bayi kecilnya.

Tao-_ge_.

Hihi. Tao geli sendiri membayangkan ia akan dipanggil gege oleh adiknya nanti.

* * *

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 10 – Tao Gege!

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Tao &amp; Sehun

Romance, family.

Genderswithced.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Meja sudah penuh dengan makanan. Susunya juga sudah disediakan oleh sang mama. Seharusnya ia sudah mulai memakan makanannya. Tapi.. uh, Tao ingin sekali disuapi. Tao menoleh dan memanggil babanya, tapi hanya dibalas iya-iya saja. Bahkan ayahnya itu tidak memindahkan perhatiannya dari koran pagi.

Tao merasa dirinya tidak lebih penting dari seribu yuan. Ia bisa menukarkan diri dengan se mangkuk es krim sekarang. Uh.

Dan kemudian mamanya yang cantik dan baik hati duduk di hadapannya, sambil menimang adiknya yang baru di bawa pulang kemarin siang dari rumah sakit.

Balita itu ingin disuapi. Tapi ia juga tahu ia punya adik sekarang. Mamanya bahkan terlihat lebih sibuk dan lelah.

Menghela nafas, bocah dua tahun itu lalu terpaksa mulai memasukkan sarapan paginya ke mulut.

"Tao-er, mau Mama suapi?"

Tao mendongak, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah, Ma. Mama suapi mei-mei saja. Tao sudah bisa makan sendiri, kok."

Kedua orangtuanya berpandangan, bangga sekaligus tak percaya dengan jawaban Tao. Putra mereka yang begitu manja.. bisa seperti ini?

Yifan mengulurkan lengan, menghapus bubur yang masih tersisa di sekitar bibir Tao. "Makan pelan-pelan, Tao-ge. Dan jangan lupa minum susumu." Ia mencium bibir juga pipi putranya, lalu bangkit untuk menyapa kening dan pipi dua perempuan lainnya. "Baba berangkat. Jaga mama dan mei-mei, oke, Jagoan?"

Tao tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi susunya yang bahkan belum lengkap. "Baik!"

.

Tentu saja karena Tao laki-laki, ia harus bisa menjaga mama dan mei-meinya.

"Hun, mau main boneka?" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan Ace di depan wajah adik perempuannya. Tapi bayi itu hanya berkedip-kedip lucu. Tao terkikik, adiknya bahkan lebih lucu daripada Ace.

Ia asyik saja menciumi pipi lembut seperti kapas milik adiknya. Pipinya merah sekali. Dan Tao suka sekali. Hihi. Tapi kemudian adiknya menangis, mungkin merasa terganggu. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya ke atas kanan dan kiri, yang tanpa sengaja kepalan tangannya memukul kepala Tao. Tidak keras, sih, tapi tetap saja sakit.

Uh, Tao ingin sekali menangis. Kenapa adiknya jahat padanya. Apa Sehun tidak suka dia?

Sekarang adiknya itu sudah tenang meminum susunya, mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu. Tapi Tao tidak ingin tertawa. Ia masih sedih dan sangat terpukul karena ternyata adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya, yang ia hendak jaga setiap hari, yang kulitnya lembut dan halus, yang manis dan menggemaskan itu, ternyata tidak menyukainya.

"Tao? Kenapa?" Putranya tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Joonmyeon jadi khawatir sendiri.

Masih mencoba menahan tangisannya, bocah itu berkata, "Sehunnie.. tidak suka Tao, Mama."

"Tentu saja Sehun suka dengan gege. Adik bayi memang hanya bisa menangis, Tao-er, bukan berarti Sehun tidak suka dengan gege."

"Tapi," satu isakan akhirnya terdengar, "tadi mei-mei memukul Tao." Tangannya memeragakan bagaimana tadi kepalan jari mungil adiknya mengenai pelipisnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Anaknya ini manis sekali. Ia jadi tidak tahan ingin mencium pipi gembul Tao. "Benarkah?" Joonmyeon mengelus pelipis Tao yang tadi terkena pukulan Sehun, lalu mengecupnya. "Maafkan mei-mei, ya. Tadi Sehun tidak sengaja. Karena lapar Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti itu, sampai terkena Tao-ge. Karena Sehun tidak sengaja, jadi Tao-ge mau maafkan Sehun?"

Tao kecil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mau cium adik bayi?"

Ia mengangguk lagi, lalu mengecup hati-hati pipi mulus adiknya, sedikit takut kalau nanti bayi yang bahkan masih merah ini memukulnya lagi.

.

Mata panda miliknya berkedip-kedip, masih menyesuaikan dengan cahaya kamar yang sudah terang benderang. Mamanya sudah membuka tirai membuat cahaya matahari pagi masuk mengisi kamar tidur orang tuanya. Emh, padahal Tao masih ingin tidur.

Tao terduduk sambil mengucek mata. Iris hitam itu sudah menelusuri seluruh ruangan. Ia tidak bisa menemukan ayah dan ibunya. Samar-samar terdengar suara dari dapur, mungkin itu ibu atau ayahnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi ke atas _bed cover_ empuk, berguling beberapa kali sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat adik bayinya masih tertidur lelap.

Jantungnya berdetak ketakutan. Ia akan menggilas adik bayinya kalau saja ia tidak cepat berhenti tadi.

Mendekatkan wajah pada adiknya, Tao bermaksud mengecek Sehun apakah terluka atau tidak. Uh, manisnya. Bibir merah adik bayi mengerucut lucu. Tangannya mengepal di depan dada. Kulitnya sangat putih dan kemerahan, sangat halus ketika Tao menyentuhkan tangannya. Adik bayinya memang manis dan menggemaskan kalau sedang tidur. Tapi kalau bangun bisa jahat sekali. Rasa sakit di kepalanya bahkan masih ada. Uh.

Eh, tapi mumpung adik bayinya masih tidur, tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau dicium?

Pipi kanan. Pipi kiri. Kening. Hidung. Bibir—eh?

"Mama!"

Duh, adik bayinya menangis!

Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pantat adiknya, sedang tangan kirinya mengelus rambut yang masih tumbuh sedikit di kepalanya. "Shh. Cup-cup." Sebisa mungkin Tao mempraktikkan apa yang biasanya kedua orangtuanya lakukan untuk menenangkan adiknya. _Tidak apa-apa, Sehuna, ada Tao-_ge_. Shh, jangan menangis._

Perlahan, bayi perempuan itu tak lagi menangis. Bibirnya sekarang membuka-tutup lucu. Menurut Tao, seperti ikan di akuarium di rumah neneknya.

Hihi, Sehun memang adik Tao yang paling manis sedunia.

.

Joonmyeon langsung mematikan kompor dan berlari ke kamarnya begitu mendengar tangisan Sehun dan teriakan membahana dari Tao. Tak peduli dengan apron bunga-bunga yang masih dipakainya, tak peduli dengan spatula yang masih ia genggam di tangannya.

Dia berjumpa dengan Yifan yang masih menggigit sikat gigi penuh busa di mulut. Joonmyeon ingin memotret penampilan Yifan yang langka seperti ini. Yifan pun juga ingin tergelak melihat Joonmyeon yang membawa-bawa serokan wajan. Tapi tak ada waktu bahkan sekedar tertawa, mereka hanya saling melempar tatapan khawatir. Keselamatan buah hati mereka terancam.

Tapi pemandangan di depan mereka sama sekali mengubah ekspresi orang dewasa itu menjadi tersenyum dan bangga.

Tao yang tengah terkikik geli karena Sehun yang lapar menjilati ujung jari telunjuk kakaknya yang ditempelkan di bibir.

Yifan mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu istrinya, merapatkan tubuh mungil itu pada dirinya. Pria itu lalu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi yang masih penuh busa odol. "Untung saja kita melahirkan Sehun, Joon. Tao sudah belajar menjadi dewasa sekarang."

Joonmyeon memutar mata. Seharusnya, Yifan yang membuat, Joonmyeon yang melahirkan. "Setidaknya cuci mulutmu dulu sana, Yifan."

"Mana bisa aku melewatkan momen manis begini, Sayang. Tidak mau."

"Jorok!"

"Masih baik aku tidak membagi odolnya ke mulutmu."

"Yifan!"

-Epilog-

Kedua orang dewasa itu hanya tersenyum melihat putra sulung mereka. Tao dari tadi hanya diam memandang ke atas ranjang ibunya, tepatnya seseorang mungil dalam gendongan ibunya. Ace yang selalu terayun di genggamannya sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi.

Tao terpesona. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tao-er?"

Mata polosnya menatap sang ayah yang memangkunya.

"Tao suka punya adik?"

Bocah itu mengangguk, lalu kembali diam menatap adik perempuannya.

Bahkan kecupan gemas dari sang ayah juga tidak dipermasalahkan.

"Taozi mau cium adik bayi?"

Tao menatap mamanya tak percaya, mata pandanya melebar menggemaskan. "Boleh, Ma?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia sedikit menggeser duduknya. "Tentu saja."

Sekarang bocah lelaki itu sudah duduk di samping ibunya. Setiap kali jemari kecilnya menyentuh kulit lembut adik bayi, nafasnya tertahan saking cemasnya. Pelan, dia mendekatkan wajah pada pipi si makhluk mungil, kemudian mengecupnya pelan dan hati-hati.

Orang tuanya hanya bisa semakin menahan gemas ketika bocah dua tahun itu meloloskan satu tawa.

Tao masih terlalu bahagia dan tidak percaya, bahwa makhluk mungil manis nan menggemaskan itu adalah adik bayinya. Yang dulu sempat ia benci karena sering membuat mamanya kesakitan.

Uh, Tao senang sekali punya adik bayi.

Joonmyeon belum tertidur, begitu juga suaminya. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa sakit semua dan capek, Joonmyeon rasanya tidak bisa begitu saja tertidur melihat kedua anak mereka. Rasanya masih terlalu bahagia. Tangannya masih mengelus surai hitam putra bungsunya yang sudah tertidur memeluk adik perempuannya. "Aku pikir Tao benar-benar tidak akan suka dengan Sehun, Yi. Aku sempat khawatir kalau Tao akan menolak sampai dia besar nanti."

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Tao tidak suka dengan adiknya sendiri."

Wanita itu masih setia dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku jadi berfikir, apa dulu Kyuhyun oppa seperti ini saat aku lahir, ya?"

Yifan mengusak surai wanitanya gemas. "Jangankan Kyuhyun hyung, kalau aku ada saat kau lahir, akupun akan sangat senang juga. Aku pasti akan menjagamu, aku akan mencintaimu, bahkan dari detik kau hadir di dunia.

Karena kau terlalu indah untuk tidak dicintai, Joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon menunjukkan wajah malas, namun pipinya bersemu. "Kau baru enam bulan saat aku lahir. Jangan berlebihan, tolong."

-END-

_Hai-hai. _

_adik bayinya sudah lahir. Tadinya mau bikinnya Jongin-cowok, tapi setelah sidang isbat diputuskan Sehun-cewek aja hoho. mungkin Jongin calon anak ketiga :3_

_hah sudahlah, Joonmyeon ga kuat. wkwk. semoga suka readers sekalian._

_terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview. dari chapter pertaama sampai sembilan, yang sudah setia membaca. Saya sudah siapkan endingnya mungkin satu-dua chapter lagi end nih. jadi sedih. ._._

_bagaimanapun, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa.. besok._


	11. Chapter 11 - Mr Wu

Mr. Wu!

Chapter 11 – Mr. Wu

* * *

Cast aren't mine.

Kris/Suho

Tao &amp; Sehun

Romance, family.

Genderswithced.

~Mengucapkan selamat membaca~

* * *

Yifan itu bukan pria yang romantis. Bahkan beberapa kali harus Joonmyeon yang meminta terlebih dahulu untuk diperlakukan romantis. Jangankan bunga, memuji saja hanya kalau sedang ada maunya. Joonmyeon menopang dagu sambil berpikir. Ia juga ingin kehidupan pernikahannya seperti layaknya di drama-drama yang ia tonton. Suami kaya, _check_. Tampan, _check_. Romantis, uh sayangnya tidak.

Tuh, lihat saja bagaimana Lao Xing diperlakukan begitu manis oleh kekasihnya.

"Yifan?"

"Hm?"

"Kapan kau belikan aku cincin?"

Pria itu tersedak kopi yang sedang diteguknya. "Apa?!"

Itu, sih, bukan romantis, Joonmyeon. Itu matre namanya.

.

Yifan, walaupun wajahnya tampan, tapi menurut Joonmyeon juga terlihat galak, tua, dan sangar. Joonmyeon sedikit iri bagaimana Baekhyun yang punya suami _baby face_ seperti Chanyeol. Pria itu juga manis dan ekspresinya selalu menyenangkan, sekaligus punya sisi _manly_ tersendiri dengan suara beratnya.

"Joon?"

Joonmyeon menoleh dan mendapati suaminya sedang berpose aneh. Wanita itu melongo. "Kau sedang apa?"

"_Aegyo_."

Joonmyeon melotot. "Ya Tuhan itu _aegyo_? Hentikan, Yifan. Malah jadi menyeramkan."

Ralat, Yifan itu _memang_ tampan, tapi sayang kelakuannya terlalu kekanak-kanakan cenderung konyol.

.

Semua orang bilang Yifan, dengan keberhasilannya mengelola bisnis, adalah orang yang perfeksionis, disiplin, dan rapi. Joonmyeon ingin menolak rasanya, tapi ia tidak terlalu tega untuk menghancurkan reputasi suaminya di depan umum.

Begini, ya. Menurut Joonmyeon Yifan itu sama sekali tidak perfeksionis. Yifan tidak akan permasalahkan apakah itu sempurna atau tidak, yang penting dia setuju dia akan anggap benar. Sesederhana itu prinsipnya. Pakaian tidak cocok saja bukan masalah bagi dia. Bangun tidur dengan mulut terbuka plus aliran liur di mana-mana, pun sudah biasa.

Suaminya itu juga bukan orang yang disiplin. Kalau tidak dibangunkan mana bisa dia bangun pagi. Sudah dibangunkan pun meleknya sangat-sangat susah. Harus ekstra sabar hanya membangunkan Yifan di pagi hari. Joonmyeon juga harus mengingatkannya untuk makan dan tidur tepat waktu.

Pria itu bukan juga orang yang rapi. Kalau tidak dengan Joonmyeon yang mengomel untuk meletakkan segala sesuatu di tempatnya dia akan asal saja melemparkan barangnya. Mungkin saja kalau Joonmyeon tidak ada, sepatu bisa dibawanya tidur.

Sudah hampir jam delapan dan mereka masih berguling-guling saja di atas kasur.

"Lepaskan aku. Aku mau sikat gigi dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Belum sikat gigi, rambut acak-acakan, wajah bangun tidurmu pun aku terima, Joon." Tuh, bukan perfeksionis.

"Kau tidak mau sarapan? Ini sudah siang, Yifan."

"Tidak apa. Berangkat kantor nanti bisa jam sepuluh." Tepat waktu dari mana?

Joonmyeon berguling lagi, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan si bule China. Dan kemudian dia berhenti ketika merasa menindih sesuatu yang keras. "Ini apa?"

"Ya Tuhan laptopku! Bagaimana bisa kau tindih begitu? Semua datanya ada di sana! Duh, jangan sampai rusak." Berantakan, iya.

Yifan langsung bangkit berdiri. Mengambil komputer jinjingnya, mengungsikannya ke kamar kerjanya.

"Siapa suruh taruh di sini?"

Joonmyeon mendesah lega. Akhirnya, pria itu bangun juga, ia terbebas dari cengkraman maut sang naga mesum. Joonmyeon akan mencatat ini sebagai salah satu cara membangunkan Yifan.

Ah, sebaiknya ia manfaatkan kesempatan sebelum si naga itu kembali menerkamnya.

.

Yifan itu tegas dan bijaksana, kata orang. Joonmyeon Cuma bisa diam menahan tawa.

"Baba, aku ingin baju baru."

"Bukannya kemarin sudah beli baju, Tao-ie?"

Tao merengut. Dia sudah melakukan _bbuing-bbuing_ andalannya tapi tidak dikabukan juga. Huh.

"Baba, Sehunie mau _bubble tea_."

"Jangan _bubble_ lagi, bukannnya hari ini sudah minum tiga gelas, Sehuna?"

"Uh, Baba, _please_. Sehun sudah tidak punya uang mau beli sendiri."

"Tidak, Sehuna."

"Baba,"

"Apa, Joon? Mau mencoba merayu aku juga?"

"Tidak. Hanya mau berbicara sebentar." Joonmyeon mendekatkan tubuhnya pada suaminya. Senyum manisnya sudah terpasang. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengelus lengan suaminya lembut. "Apa kau tidak keterlaluan dengan anak-anak?"

"Keterlaluan bagaimana? Mereka berlebihan kalau—" seandainya saja Yifan tidak menoleh pertahanannya tidak akan sia-sia. Nasi sudah masuk ke perut Tao, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau dipaksa dikeluarkanpun bentuknya sudah tidak indah lagi. "Ya , baiklah. Ayo berangkat."

Si kakak-beradik bersorak. Yifan hanya menghela nafas malas. Bagaimana mungkin Yifan tahan dengan jurus wajah anak anjing super milik istrinya.

Sejenak ia memikirkan dompet dan kartu kreditnya. Akan susah kalau Tao minta barang-barang bermerk lagi. Akan payah kalau Sehun harus dituruti dengan segala obsesinya pada _bubble tea_. Tapi akan lebih menyedihkan lagi kalau ia harus menolak permintaan istrinya. Kelangsungan hidupnya bisa-bisa terancam.

.

Orang-orang selalu memuji Yifan dengan tinggi badannya dan tubuhnya yang kekar. Joonmyeon menatap dirinya sendiri. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala Joonmyeon kalau dipikir-pikir memang kebalikan dari Yifan.

Yifan tinggi, Joonmyeon pendek.

Yifan kekar, Joonmyeon kurus kelontang.

Yifan seksi, Joonmyeon kerempeng.

Yifan—

"Aku tampan, kau cantik. Itu dihitung kebalikan, kan?"

Wajah wanita itu sudah semerah buah _cherry_ sekarang. Uh, Yifan sok gombal.

.

Yifan pendiam dan dingin, katanya. Joonmyeon berkedip. Pendiam? Pria semacam Yifan itu pendiam? Uh.

Asal kalian tahu, Yifan itu selalu berceloteh tentang semua hal, bahkan saat tidur. Hal yang penting, tidak penting, apa saja. Dia bahkan pernah mengigau tentang apel saat tidur, dengan tiga bahasa yang membuat Joonmyeon cuma melongo. Ia tidak heran lagi kenapa Tao dan Sehun bisa secerewet itu. Dari mana datangnya kalau tidak dari ayahnya.

Daripada cukup mengatakan masakanmu enak, Yifan akan bilang Ya Tuhan Joonmyeon sup nya enak sekali bumbunya pas sekali kau pandai masak Ya Tuhan aku sampai terharu, dan bla. Itupun hanya untuk mendapat balasan berupa bekas bibir Yifan di wajah Joonmyeon.

Yifan juga mudah panik, sebenarnya. Pernah sekali saat Yifan membantunya di dapur, dia langsung khawatir dan ketakutan ketika melihat ujung jari Joonmyeon teriris pisau. Hanya sebuah sayatan kecil pisau. Dibasuh air pun sudah selesai.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa begitu. Aku, kan, cuma khawatir, Joon. Bagaimana kalau jadinya infeksi dan kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, _dan bla bla.._"

Tuh, kan, cerewet.

.

Tapi bagaimanapun suaminya, Yifan tetaplah Yifan. Dengan dirinya yang apa adanya, Joonmyeon jauh akan lebih mencintai dan menghormati suaminya itu.

Joonmyeon menikmati bagaimana suaminya yang tidak romantis setengah mati itu memberinya pelukan dan kecupan setiap harinya. Atau bagaimana pria itu mengabaikan rasa malu menggenggam tangannya dan bercanda bagaikan mereka sepasang remaja walau di tengah kerumunan orang. Bagi Joonmyeon itu sudah jauh lebih romantis daripada sebuket bunga, atau bahkan kalung dan cincin. Perhatian kecil Yifan jauh melebihi apapun di dunia.

Joonmyeon sangat suka sensasi ketika tangannya menyentuh wajah tampan Yifan. Atau mengamati pria itu ketika sedang terlelap. Wajah garangnya akan berganti dengan wajah damai pria itu yang manis dan menggemaskan. Ia akan tersenyum dan terkagum-kagum sendiri menikmati pahatan Tuhan pada wajah suaminya. Dan dia akan berakhir mengecupi wajah polos suaminya. Tapi pelan-pelan, jangan sampai Yifan terbangun dan mendapati ia sedang menodai wajah kebanggaannya.

Ia juga bersyukur Yifan punya sisi ketidaksempurnaan. Ia akan merasa memiliki Yifan seutuhnya kalau saja pria itu membiarkannya tahu kelemahan dirinya. Joonmyeon akan dengan senang hati membenahi kesalahan pria itu, mengingatkannya, membenarkannya, menjadikan dirinya berguna sebagai istri dan sahabat bagi suaminya. Ia akan menjadi penyempurna bagi ketidaksempurnaan pasangannya, begitu juga Yifan akan berperan baginya. Ia selalu berharap bahwa ketika dia mencintai ketidaksempurnaan Yifan, suaminya juga akan menerima dan mencintainya apa adanya.

Menyenangkan melihat bagaimana Yifan dengan sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang terkadang muncul. Dia yang super sok dewasa itu bertingkah lucu dan menggelikan, mengundang tawa dan tatapan tak percaya darinya. Tapi ia juga bersyukur bisa mempunyai Yifan dengan kebijaksanaannya yang selalu bisa mendamaikan masalah di keluarganya, selalu bisa menjadi sandaran baginya ataupun anak-anaknya, yang selalu bisa menjadi tempat berbagi dan berkeluh-kesah.

Ia suka tubuh tinggi dan kekar Yifan, seolah tubuh itu akan siap siaga melindunginya yang kecil nan mungil dari bahaya. Ia suka ketika mendongak dan mendapati wajah Yifan yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Ia suka memeluk tubuh pria itu, membenamkan kepala pada dada bidang suaminya. Ia juga suka bagaimana dekapan suaminya akan menangkup penuh dirinya, memeluknya erat seakan enggan melepaskan. Atau bagaimana tangan besarnya menggenggam miliknya yang kecil, membuat tangan itu tertutup sepenuhnya.

Joonmyeon akan terkikik sendiri bila teringat kelakuan Yifan yang sangat cerewet itu. Ia suka mendengar Yifan yang memujinya berlebihan walau terdengar aneh. Ia suka Yifan ketika mengomentari apa yang ia kenakan atau apa yang ia lakukan, apakah baik atau tidak dengan segala alasan yang rasanya dilebih-lebihkan. Ia suka bagaimana sifat Yifan yang terlalu protektif dan mengkhawatirkan ia dan anak-anaknya, itu selalu membuatnya merasa diperhatikan dan dilindungi. Ia suka kepolosan pria itu. Ia suka kenaifan pria itu.

Dengan Yifan yang mencintai dan melindunginya sebegitu besar, Joonmyeon sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar menjadi istri terbaik di dunia. Ia akan mencintai, merawat, menjaga kehormatannya, dan selalu menghormati pria itu. Setiap detik hidup mereka akan ia simpan baik-baik dalam memorinya, sehingga ketika salah satu harus kembali nanti ia akan bisa terus memutar kenangan akan pria itu.

"Joonmyeon?"

"Iya."

"Katanya, setiap pria yang hebat pasti akan ada wanita super hebat di belakangnya."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria di sampingnya. "Terima kasih pujiannya."

"Sama-sama." Si pria mengecup kening istrinya sayang. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Haruskah kita melakukan ini? Kenapa kau jadi _cheesy _begini, sih? Aku merinding, tahu."

Si pria menatapnya sebal. "Kamu tidak romantis, ih, Joon."

-END-

_Hai akhirnya end juga ._._

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan mereview dari chapter perrtama sampai sekarang masih setia. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca walaupun engga review wkwk._

_terima kasih terima kasih banyak untuk __peblish-ssi, babyjunma-ssi, nadira1203-ssi, whirlwind27-ssi, chenma-ssi, hamsterxiumin-ssi, emmasuho-ssi, assyifa-ssi, aniya98-ssi, ciandys-ssi, luckygirl91-ssi, daiichi-ssi, pikaa-chuu-ssi, kiutemi-ssi, arkan'sgirl-ssi, akiko ichie-ssi, ubannya sehun-ss, gigi onta-ssi, dhantieee-ssi, ruixi1-ssi, redrose9488-ssi, nunaabaozi-ssi, matamatakaihun-ssi, soororo-ssi, pchuu-ssi, fanneeeyyy-ssi, junmyunie-ssi, sukhyu-ssi, dan lain sebagainya yang belum tersebut. Maaf juga karena tidak sempat dibales satu-satu. Terima kasih banyaaaaak. *bowbowbow*_

_semoga bisa menciptakan krisho yang lainnya ya. Doakan saya juga karena sekarang saya kelas tiga uhuk UN Februari uhuk :3_

_sekali lagi terima kasih terima kasih banyaaak. ^^_


End file.
